Journal d'un inconnu : Part II
by BeautifullyDisturbed125
Summary: Une nouvelle année dans la vie d'un inconnu nommé Severus Snape, mais cette fois les choses semblent s'arranger. Traduction de la fic de Hannah-1888. HGSS.
1. Janvier

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling. La fic appartient à Hannah-1888. La traduction est à moi, je suppose.

Note : Ceci étant une suite, il est préférable de lire la première partie d'abord. Personne ne vous empêche de commencer par ici, ceci dit, mais je ne le recommande pas :)

Le titre anglais de cette deuxième partie est _The Diary of a Somebody_, mais comme je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction satisfaisante, je me suis contentée d'ajouter une "Partie 2" à mon _Journal d'un inconnu_, titre emprunté à Cocteau. Je suppose que vu la différence d'âge entre Hermione et Severus et les réflexions faites par ce dernier sur le sujet dans ce premier chapitre j'aurais pu emprunter à Bukowski son _Journal d'un vieux dégueulasse_ mais je ne suis pas certaine que Severus apprécierait, lol.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui voudront bien me suivre dans cette nouvelle année des aventures de notre Severus !

* * *

**Journal d'un inconnu : Part II**

**Jeudi 12 Janvier**

**15:00 — A la Maison.**

Ceci est donc mon journal intime. A nouveau.

J'avais précédemment décidé de ne pas continuer à en tenir un mais, malheureusement, Hermione m'a acheté ce nouveau carnet pour mon anniversaire. Il a bien fallu que je fasse semblant d'être ravi, pas vrai ? J'aurais difficilement pu dire que je n'étais pas intéressé. Heureusement, elle ne me l'a pas donné en personne et n'a donc pas pu entendre mon grognement de résignation.

Il va me falloir m'en servir - ou à tout le moins avoir l'air de m'en servir - autrement elle s'en trouverait offensée, et il est bien trop tôt pour cela. Je ne voudrais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat pour l'instant.

J'attendrais d'être certain de pouvoir m'en tirer sans dommages - sans qu'elle me largue, pour être précis.

**17:00**

Je ne voulais même pas d'un cadeau d'anniversaire. Quel ingrat je fais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était mon anniversaire, préférant garder toute référence à mon grand âge au strict minimum. Ma philosophie jusqu'ici est que si je l'ignore assez longtemps, peut-être pourrais-je oublier la différence d'âge... bien que j'aie effectivement promis de ne pas y attacher d'importance...

Dans cette optique, dirons-nous... j'ai quarante-six ans, et alors ? Il me semble avoir eu quarante-six ans toute ma vie. Cela ne devrait donc pas faire de différence.

Et voilà — aucune importance.

Donc, je ne l'ai pas informée de ma date de naissance, mais les événement, échappant à mon contrôle, se sont chargés de rectifier cet oubli.

Le jour qui suivit mon anniversaire, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle après le travail pour prendre un verre au Chaudron baveur. Tout se passait bien ; le pub était relativement calme ; nous ne manquions pas de sujets de conversation ; je commençais même à vaguement me détendre, ce qui, pour être honnête, en dit beaucoup. Tout allait bien, donc, jusqu'à ce que, jetant un oeil aux alentours, je rencontre accidentellement le regard de nul autre que Draco Malfoy en personne.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive ? Il m'aurait probablement ignoré si je ne l'avais pas regardé. En l'occurence, il se dirigea vers nous, avec cet air narcissique qu'il ne semble pouvoir gommer de son visage.

'Attention,' murmurai-je et Granger regarda derrière elle, perplexe.

'Bonjour... Severus... Oh, et... Granger,' dit-il, et si nous avions manqué de remarquer le dégoût qu'affichait son visage, le ton de sa voix ne nous laissait aucun doute quant à son mépris.

'Draco.' Quel malheur de tomber sur toi.

'J'espère que vous allez... bien ?'

'Ça va.'

'Je ne peux pas rester,' ajouta-t-il. 'J'ai du travail qui m'attend.'

Comme si nous avions prévu de lui demander de se joindre à nous.

'Bonne journée, donc...' Son regard passa d'elle à moi avec un vague dédain.' Oh, et joyeux anniversaire en retard, pour hier.'

Granger tressaillit visiblement, tandis que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs dans le dos de Draco qui s'en allait.

Qu'ont les Sang-Purs avec leur ridicule sens de la propriété ? Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec les Malfoy depuis des années ; aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais pardonné ma 'trahison' (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de dormir, pour être franc). Mais l'étiquette dicte que l'on se salue, que l'on se souhaite un bon anniversaire, et parfois même que l'on envoie une carte pour Noël, et ce quelle que soit la froideur de nos relations.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Granger me fixait, contrariée, et dit, 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire hier ? Je t'aurais acheté un cadeau.'

Un cadeau ? 'Je n'ai aucun besoin de cadeaux,' dis-je d'un ton impérieux. 'Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire.'

J'aurais dû savoir que cela ne serait pas encore assez clair et limpide pour elle.

'Tu aurais quand même dû me le dire. J'aurais —'

'Un cadeau ? Vraiment ? Qu'aurais-tu donc bien pu m'offrir ?'

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. 'Eh bien, je n'en sais rien maintenant, mais j'aurais bien trouvé quelque chose.'

'Eh bien... à présent tu peux t'épargner cette peine.'

Elle parut un peu vexée tout l'après-midi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle doit bien avoir remarqué que je suis une personne secrète. Elle ferait mieux de s'habituer à ma réticence maintenant, ou je prévois d'énormes problèmes dans notre futur.

Et donc, elle ne prêta aucune attention à mes protestations, et le jour suivant un foutu hibou apparut avec ce carnet vierge. La note qui l'accompagnait disait, 'Je promets de ne même pas ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur ce journal-ci.'

Elle a intérêt ! Merlin !

Peut-être devrais-je me résoudre à ne pas écrire à son sujet du tout, au cas où je m'oublie et laisse ce carnet sans surveillance.

Bien sûr. Et de quoi d'autre pourrais-je bien parler ?

Cela n'a guère d'importance, de toute manière. Le nombre de sorts que j'ai placé sur ce second journal est tel que cela me prend une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir, sans parler des dix minutes dont j'ai besoin pour enlever le sort qui camoufle mon écriture.

Ce sortilège d'obscurcissement est ma création et j'en suis très content. Je l'ai testé l'autre jour quand Granger et moi étions au Chaudron baveur. Tout en fouillant mes poches pour trouver de la monnaie, j'en ai sorti un bout de parchemin et l'ai placé avec désinvolture sur la table. Dessus était écrit en gros 'WEASLEY EST UN BRANLEUR !' et elle l'a regardé sans même cligner.

Oh, j'ai appris ma leçon, pour sûr.

**17:30**

En y réfléchissant, je suis vaguement satisfait à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau journal. Cela me donne quelque chose à faire. Il est amusant de constater à quel point cela m'a manqué de me poser avec une tasse de thé et de prendre la plume pour transcrire les événements de la journée.

Triste, je sais.

**Samedi 14 Janvier**

**16:30 — A la Maison.**

Je sors avec Granger ce soir. C'est seulement notre deuxième rendez-vous officiel. La première fois nous sommes allés au Chaudron baveur pour le dîner et tout s'est bien passé. Ce n'a pas été un désastre complet. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Il m'a fallu boire un peu pour me donner la forcer d'y aller sans céder à la panique, donc tout est un peu flou...

(Je n'ai à dire vrai jamais cédé à la panique de ma vie, et pourtant, il y a eu de nombreuses fois en sa compagnie où j'ai réellement cru que c'était imminent.)

Il n'y a pas eu trop de silences inconfortables. Même si son discours sur je ne sais quel article de loi a duré un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Même elle ne peut réussir à rendre intéressants les rouages du Magenmagot. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de meilleurs sujets de conversation à proposer. Et je préfère l'entendre parler que le contraire. Ha.

La perspective de la voir me remplit d'une certaine satisfaction et, oui, de crainte. Une quantité significative de crainte, pour être franc. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait suggéré que ce soir nous explorions notre côté Moldu, car apparemment la population magique n'a que très peu d'appréciation pour la cuisine en dehors de la tambouille que l'on sert au pub.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je n'ai purement rien à faire de ce que je mange. Tout a le même goût pour moi quand mon esprit est occupé à s'assurer que je ne me couvre pas de ridicule devant elle. Le conseil que tout un chacun donne dans cette situation est de 'rester soi-même,' mais honnêtement ? Est-ce vraiment un très bon conseil en ce qui me concerne ?

Je suppose qu'il est temps pour un changement de décor, mais... au moins, la familiarité du Chaudron baveur me procurait un certain confort.

**16:45 — Chambre.**

Et que suis-je censé porter ?

Apparemment, ce n'est pas suffisant que je doive m'adapter à un établissement Moldu inconnu qui pourrait aussi bien servir des horreurs immangeables plus prétentieuses les unes que les autres. Non, en plus il me faudra subir tout cela en étant engoncé dans ces vêtements ridicules que les Moldus affectionnent tant.

Fantastique.

**16:55 — Garde-robe au bord de la démolition.**

Je n'ai que des chemises blanches. Hmmm...

Si l'on ne compte pas mes robes, il semblerait que je ne possède rien d'autre que des chemises blanches. Je ne peux pas sortir en blanc. Le blanc me fait me sentir trop exposé ; je ne peux pas porter de blanc à moins qu'il ne soit recouvert par quelque chose d'autre, de longues robes de sorcier noires par exemple.

Par ailleurs, que se passera-t-il si je me tache ? Je ne pourrais pas effacer la tâche d'un coup de baguette.

Même à moi il m'est arrivé de faire tomber de la nourriture de ma fourchette à un moment ou à un autre. Personne n'est parfait, après tout.

Il va me falloir changer la couleur d'une de ces chemises par magie...

Hmm...

**17:05**

Gris, peut-être ?

Bleurgh.

**23:30 — A moitié soûl ; ai à peine survécu à cette soirée.**

Oh Merlin.

La soirée a légèrement tourné au désastre cette fois-ci. Il y a des jours où les choses ne peuvent que mal tourner. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours.

J'ai Transplané jusqu'à chez elle et ai frappé à la porte. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Au moins ai-je réussi à ne pas gâcher cela.

Mais... lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et que je l'ai vue se matérialiser devant moi, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir su contrôler l'expression de surprise qui a envahi mon visage. C'était... Il y avait ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme un détail dans son apparence qui m'a... C'était inattendu, voilà tout — je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rechigner légèrement. (Je réalise à présent que c'était une erreur de ma part.)

'Quelque chose ne va pas ?' s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

'Oh, non, ah... Tes cheveux...' Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Pourquoi ai-je attiré son attention là dessus ? J'aurais dû prétendre que le froid me faisait frissonner, ou... tout sauf la vérité !

Sa main se porta à ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. 'Oh... Je les ai raidis,' expliqua-t-elle froidement. Une explication superflue, d'après moi.

Pourquoi ? me demandai-je. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle j'étais certain de pouvoir compter, c'était bien que les cheveux de Granger resteraient toujours aussi volumineux que bouclés. Toute autre possibilité était inenvisageable. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir mis les pieds dans un univers parallèle.

'Ca ne te plaît pas...'

Oh, que c'était embarrassant ! J'ai encore envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même rien que d'y penser.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi nous avions cette conversation, mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je m'attendais à voir Granger et pas un sosie aux cheveux lisses, si ?

'Non, non...' ai-je commencé à dire mais elle m'a dépassée, et je suis certain de l'avoir entendue marmonner 'Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, de toute manière.'

Oh Seigneur. J'admets que je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié un changement aussi abrupte, mais je ne la trouvais pas pour autant moins... convenable. Un très mauvais choix de mots, j'en ai peur, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce genre de choses, même dans mes pensées.

'Tu as l'air, um, charmante,' réussis-je à lâcher, et aussitôt l'envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre m'envahit.

C'était une tentative de réconciliation un peu désespérée, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Bien que je doute que ce soit le rêve de toute femme d'être décrétée "um, charmante" elle m'a néanmoins parue un peu moins... sur la défensive, et j'ai pu m'autoriser à respirer à nouveau. Je garderais mes réflexions pour moi dorénavant et m'arrangerais pour être préparé à tout ce qu'elle pourra inventer. Cheveux roses ? Très bien. Vêtements ridicules ? Je ne cillerais même pas.

J'ai détesté le restaurant où elle nous a emmenés. Je savais qu'il allait être rempli de Moldus, mais il y en avait partout. Je jurais atrocement dans le décor. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi mal à l'aise depuis longtemps. Il me semblait que nous attirions plus de regards en coin que si nous nous étions trouvé dans un établissement magique. Les sorciers se montrent souvent plus aveugles aux bizarreries de la nature que les Moldus. Et il faut l'admettre ; Granger et moi ensemble entrons parfaitement dans cette catégorie. Il ne servirait à rien de prétendre le contraire.

La nuit menaça à nouveau d'entrer dans les annales de l'absurdité lorsque le serveur prit ma commande, et demanda : 'Et que prendra votre fille ?'

Formidable ! Il ne manquait plus que cela !

'Oui, espèce d'abruti décérébré !' avais-je envie de hurler. 'Je suis en plein milieu d'un romantique dîner aux chandelles avec ma foutue fille !'

Merlin !

Je jetai un regard consterné à Granger, me demandant si je la surprendrais rouge d'embarras, mais elle examinait tranquillement son menu. Le flegme personnifié.

'Sa fille,' a-t-elle dit d'un air pensif, 'prendra les pâtes à la carbonara, s'il vous plaît.'

Le serveur s'éloigna et je la fixai, ébahi.

'Ecoute,' a-t-elle dit. 'Ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière fois que cela arrive, alors autant nous en amuser.'

Pardon ?

'C'est simple ; au moment de partir, tu n'auras qu'à m'embrasser en plein sur les lèvres et ce sera bon ; il sera traumatisé à vie.'

Vous y croyez, vous ? Parce que moi non.

Elle est peut-être capable de voir le bon côté d'un faux pas pareil, mais je ne suis pas certain de le pouvoir. Pas encore, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si je devrais voir sa désinvolture de façon positive - considérer que cela signifie qu'elle est déterminée à ne laisser personne se mettre entre nous. Ou si je devrais la prendre de façon négative et considérer qu'elle s'en fiche parce que ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous n'est qu'un... amusement.

D'ailleurs, tout va bien pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui serais le réceptacle des jugements à l'emporte-pièce et du mépris des gens, puisque je suis l'homme, l'homme plus vieux, de cette relation. Et tout cela sans mentionner mon passé douteux et mon actuel manque de perspectives professionnelles — ou de perspectives en général.

Serais-je un éternel insatisfait ?

Je pourrais avoir tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et trouver quand même le moyen d'y voir des défauts.

Je ne sais pas. La soirée ne s'est pas très bien passée. Je crois m'être montré assez distant ; mon esprit ressassait l'incident avec cet imbécile de serveur. Pour faire court, nous avons parlé. Nous avons mangé. Nous sommes rentrés.

Cela ne me surprendrait pas si je n'entendais plus parler d'elle durant un certain temps.

Humph.

Je vais aller me servir un verre. Un _grand_ verre.

**Mardi 17 Janvier**

**16:00 — A la Maison.**

Je viens de jeter un oeil aux offres d'emploi de la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'est un peu perturbant à vrai dire. Certains employeurs demandent à connaître les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez quitté votre précédent emploi. Pourrais-je m'en tirer avec 'Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de passer une minute de plus dans cette antichambre de l'enfer' ? Et... Je préfère ne pas réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Poudlard, et encore moins les écrire.

D'ailleurs, mon C.V. est un document assez vague. Aucun problème du côté de mes diplômes, bien sûr ; le problème vient du reste.

Expérience professionnelle :

1981 - 1996 : Maître de Potions/Directeur de la maison Serpentard — École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

1996 - 1997 : Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal/Directeur de la maison Serpentard — École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

1997 - 1998 : Directeur de Poudlard — École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

2001 - 2004 : Employé — Département des Mystères. Ministère de la Magie.

(Jusqu'ici, tout va bien.)

Aptitudes :

Préparation de potions — peux préparer du Tue-loup avec une main attachée dans le dos (ha!). Occlumencien exceptionnel. Legilimencien compétent. Connaissances approfondies des sorts... et contre-sorts. Excellent en vol. Doué pour l'espionnage.

Accomplissements notables :

Ancien membre des Mangemorts. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Aargh!

C'est proprement ridicule. Suis-je autorisé à ne pas mentionner certains détails de mon passé, dans l'espoir qu'il existe encore quelques personnes sur cette planète qui ne connaîtraient pas déjà toute l'histoire de ma vie ? Soyons réalistes ; combien d'employeurs seraient contents de voir mon nom sur une liste de candidats ?

Mon poste au Ministère m'est tombé dessus. A dire vrai, tous mes postes me sont tombés dessus. Je ne me suis jamais présenté pour aucun. Je n'en ai jamais voulu aucun. Pas même celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Peut-être devrais abandonner mes recherches et attendre qu'un nouveau travail me tombe dessus ? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, après tout.

**18:00**

Un coup d'oeil à mon coffre chez Gringotts me suggère d'abandonner cette dernière idée.

J'ai calculé que je ne suis qu'à quelques mois de l'insolvabilité.

**18:10**

Merlin. J'espère que Granger n'a pas des goûts de luxe. Je suis fichu si c'est le cas.

**Jeudi 19 Janvier**

Me suis rendu chez l'apothicaire aujourd'hui. Apparemment Jigger est mort. Il se serait pris une caisse de tritons sur la tête.

Dommage.

**Samedi 21 Janvier**

Pas de nouvelles de Granger depuis notre dernier rendez-vous. Cela fait une semaine. Combien de temps suis-je censé attendre ? Si je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles dans un mois, je saurais qu'elle a décidé qu'elle ne peut pas me supporter. Mais une semaine, ce n'est pas si grave, si ?

Et, en fait... je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'envisage de la contacter moi-même à un moment donné, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui a tout organisé jusqu'ici.

Oh, Seigneur. Pourquoi me suis-je laissé embarquer dans toutes ces... inepties ?

**18:00**

Mais pour être honnête... je sais exactement pourquoi.

**18:09**

Nous y voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui envoyer un mot et prier que tout se passe bien.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Quand nous réunirons-nous maintenant tous deux ? Sera-ce par le tonnerre* —_

Non, restons sérieux.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner pour dîner —_

Cela me paraît un peu trop guindé.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Le Chaudron baveur. Lundi. Sept heures._

_Sois là._

J'aimerais croire que je pourrais me montrer aussi brusque sans risquer de représailles, mais... mieux vaut ne pas tenter le sort.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir —_

Un peu désespéré, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Bah. Je ne sais rien faire de bien. Je ne suis bon à rien.

**18:30**

J'ai finalement réussi à lui envoyer une courte missive. Je suis certain de mourir de honte et d'embarras si elle ne me répond pas.

**20:00**

Pas de réponse pour l'instant.

**Dimanche 22 Janvier**

**09:30**

Toujours pas de réponse.

Humph.

**21:00**

Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Commence à m'inquiéter.

**Lundi 23 Janvier**

**11:00**

Je suis sorti ce matin acheter la Gazette du Sorcier, afin de me pencher sur les recherches d'emplois. Quelle perte de temps. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Il n'y a aucune chance que je retourne en rampant au Ministère. Et je ne vais pas non plus me tourner vers Poudlard.

Quel triste constat — au chômage et snobé.

Trop tôt pour un verre...? Probablement. Toutefois, quel mal cela peut-il faire d'ajouter alcoolique à la liste ?

Voilà : Je suis un chômeur snobé et alcoolique.

Parfait.

**21:30**

Une enveloppe portant l'écriture de Miss Granger vient d'arriver par hibou...

Après des heures et des heures passées sur les dents, j'ai maintenant peur de l'ouvrir.

**21:40**

Je peux respirer à nouveau. Nous sortons Samedi soir. Suis déterminé à faire un effort particulier pour éviter le désastre cette fois. Oui. Suis déterminé. Rien ni personne ne pourra ternir cette soirée.

Et mon visage, cette fois, ne sera qu'un masque impassible au moment où je poserais les yeux sur elle. Rien ne me décontenancera.

**Jeudi 26 Janvier**

Samedi arrive vite mais c'est tout ce que j'écrirais sur le sujet.

Rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé — je ne réussirais qu'à m'énerver tout seul.

**Samedi 28 Janvier**

**23:30 — A la Maison.**

Première chose à signaler : j'ai survécu. Elle aussi, bien sûr.

A mon grand soulagement, elle n'a pas mentionné notre désastreuse balade au restaurant Moldu de la semaine dernière. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés au possible ; j'ai pu me fondre dans le décor familier du Chaudron baveur — tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler.

'Qu'as-tu fait de ta semaine ?' demanda-t-elle, l'air réellement intéressée.

Mon esprit se vida. En vérité, il ne s'est pas vidé, à proprement parler ; il était déjà vide parce que je n'ai rien fichu de la semaine. Je n'allais pas lui dire cela, bien sûr. Je voulais garder une certaine image d'homme intriguant.

'Eh bien,' dis-je vivement. 'Je profite du fait que ma recherche d'emploi poursuive son cours pour travailler à quelques projets personnels. J'écris un livre, vois-tu.'

Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? C'est la faute de ce stupide journal. Ecrire là-dedans, voilà à peu près tout ce que j'ai fait cette semaine. Et qui dit journal dit livre, apparemment.

Son visage s'est éclairé d'approbation, ceci dit. Un point pour moi, dirais-je.

'Oh, vraiment ? Et quel est le sujet de ce livre ?'

'Oh… er… Cela parle des techniques de découpe des ingrédients au douzième siècle.'

Oh bonté divine.

Les techniques de découpe des ingrédients au douzième siècle ?

Que...?

'C'est, ah, c'est d'avantage une monographie qu'un roman...'

Elle hocha la tête. 'Ça m'a l'air très intéressant. J'aimerais beaucoup la lire quand elle sera terminée.'

Tu parles ! Elle devait mentir. Les techniques de découpe des ingrédients au douzième siècle ? Je me désespère, vraiment.

'Comment était ta semaine ?' demandai-je précipitamment, avalant mon verre d'un trait dans l'espoir d'effacer mes idioties de mon esprit.

'Fatigante,' répondit-elle d'un air sombre. 'Je ne sais pas comment ce pays fait pour survivre, je l'ignore vraiment. As-tu entendu parlé de cette nouvelle réforme que le Ministère veut à tout prix faire passer au Magenmagot ? C'est inadmissible. Pour les gobelins, ce ne sera ni plus ni moins que du vol organisé.

J'acquiesai vaguement.

'C'est moi qui te le dis, le Ministère va se retrouver avec une autre révolution sur les bras s'ils ne font pas attention. Quoiqu'il en soit nous sommes en train de monter un dossier au nom des gobelins pour poursuivre le Ministère si la réforme passe ; nous les poursuivrons pour discrimination.'

Eh bien... Cela me remet à ma place, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis que j'écrivais une monographie fantôme sur les techniques de découpe des ingrédients au douzième siècle, Granger était occupée à intenter un procès au Ministère. Je sens déjà ce vieux complexe d'infériorité qui reprend le dessus...

Non... Je suis impressionné ; bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas été assis en face d'elle si elle ne me fascinait pas et, oui, si je n'étais pas un peu impressionné. Et ce n'est pas commun pour moi, ce n'est rien de le dire.

'Donc, voilà, une semaine fatigante', continua-t-elle, 'mais heureusement on m'a donné quelque chose à attendre avec impatience.'

Je me préparais à demander de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'elle me regarda d'un air entendu et que je réalisai qu'elle parlait de moi ! Je me sentais dangereusement près de rougir. Cela n'a pas été le cas, heureusement. Après tout, peut-être a-t-elle tout autant que moi tendance à l'exagération ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il me faut admettre mon inconfort.

'La nourriture ici vaut la peine d'attendre, je l'admets,' dis-je sèchement.

Elle sourit lentement. 'Oui...'

Je suis navré, mais je suis incapable de faire face aux compliments. Je les déteste. Je ne supporte pas l'attention. Il me faut la contre-balancer avec une bonne dose d'auto-dévalorisation.

Malgré tout, je suis assez content du tour qu'a pris la soirée. C'était probablement notre meilleure jusqu'ici, ce qui ne veut peut-être pas dire grand-chose dans notre cas... mais c'est ainsi. Et le court moment d'intimité passé devant sa porte lorsque je l'ai raccompagnée était également très sympathique. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre sur ce point. Nope.

Une première, pas vrai ?

**00:35**

Oh Merlin. Je viens juste d'avoir une vision épouvantable de Granger rentrant chez elle et sortant son propre journal pour se plaindre à mon sujet.

A-t-elle un journal ? En a-t-elle un ? Elle ne l'a jamais mentionné...

Tout va bien... elle est probablement trop occupée pour garder une trace de sa vie de tous les jours. Les journaux intimes sont faits pour les paresseux comme moi qui n'ont que cela à faire...

Humph.

Oh et puis tant pis ; je vais me coucher.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Je m'excuserais bien d'avoir mis tant de temps à commencer la traduction de cette deuxième partie mais bon, c'est comme ça ! De toute façon j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout !

_*Cette phrase est tirée de la pièce de Shakespeare "Macbeth" (Acte 1 Scène 1). La voici en entier si ça vous intéresse : "Quand nous réunirons-nous maintenant toutes trois ? Sera-ce par le tonnerre, les éclairs ou la pluie ?" C'est une réplique de l'une des trois sorcières._


	2. Février

****Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling. Même si je vous disais qu'ils sont à moi, vous me croiriez, vous ? La fic est à Hannah-1888.

* * *

**2. Février.**

**Mercredi 1er Février**

**21:00 — A la Maison.**

Ai reçu un message de la part de Minerva m'invitant à l'une de ses petites réunions à La Tête de Sanglier. Mais je n'ai plus besoin qu'elle me fasse la charité. Ces temps-ci, j'ai une vie sociale moi aussi.

Ha ha. Je ne peux qu'imaginer sa tête si elle entendait cela. Elle me lancerait probablement un Maléfice Cuisant à la figure.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'irais probablement, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu ce soir-là. Je ne pense pas que je demanderais à Granger de m'accompagner. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire face aux balivernes inévitables de mes anciens collègues. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je l'invite, donc tout va bien.

Tout va bien, pas vrai ?

Elle ne se sentira pas offensée... tout de même ?

Non... Elle a une vie en dehors de moi alors... Tout va bien. Absolument.

Oh.

Qui peut-elle bien voir quand ce n'est pas moi ? Les Potter peut-être ?

Espérons.

**21:25**

Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un autre homme.

**21:30**

Et elle a foutrement intérêt à ce que cet autre homme ne soit pas Weasley.

Humph.

Qui sont ses amis ? Je parie qu'elle en a des centaines.

Tandis que moi je n'ai qu'une bande de vieilles rombières qui ne me parlent, je le crains, que par habitude. Oh, et Minerva, qui me voit probablement comme un exutoire pour son instinct maternel sous-développé.

J'ai réussi à me déprimer moi-même.

**Vendredi 3 Février**

**15:30 — Sombre lentement dans la folie.**

Je m'ennuie tellement que je suis incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes !

Ai envisagé de préparer une potion, mais je n'ai aucun ingrédient à y mettre.

Ai envisagé de lire, mais je n'ai pas de livres à lire.

Ai envisagé de sortir faire un tour, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Au secours.

**16:09**

J'envisage même de commencer à écrire 'Les techniques de découpe des ingrédients au douzième siècle'...

Sauf que... je suis à peu près certain que les techniques de découpe des ingrédients du douzième siècle étaient plus ou moins les mêmes que celles du vingt-et-unième.

Il n'y a pas trente-six manières de tenir un couteau, si ?

Granger doit me prendre pour un idiot fini.

**Dimanche 12 Février**

**16:00 — A la Maison.**

Hmm... Il me paraît de plus en plus évident que l'un des jours les plus redoutés de l'année approche à toute vitesse - la Saint-Valentin. Je n'avais jamais eu à m'en inquiéter auparavant. Je n'avais même jamais eu à y réfléchir.

Sauf peut-être durant ma cinquième année lorsque j'ai... Non, il vaut mieux bannir cet incident de ma mémoire pour toujours.

Et maintenant... eh bien...

Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement (cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place), Granger est attendue très tôt au Magenmagot le matin du quinze et a décrété qu'elle serait certainement très occupée à relire ses notes et à se préparer les jours précédents.

Ce qui me convient parfaitement. Cela me paraît un peu tôt dans notre relation pour me retrouver mêlé à pareil événement commercial et sans intérêt. Néanmoins...

Suis-je supposé lui acheter une carte malgré tout ? Va-t-elle s'attendre à en recevoir une ? Et si elle ne m'en envoyait pas une en retour ? Suis-je censé en attendre une en retour ? Devrais-je me sentir offensé si elle n'en envoie pas ?

Aargh !

**16:25**

Une minute. Il lui est déjà arrivé de passer des soirées dehors juste avant une audience auparavant... Il y a eu cette fois où elle s'est soûlée dans le Yorkshire et a dû Transplaner en état d'ébriété avancé pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure.

M'aurait-elle baratiné ? Peut-être a-t-elle d'autres projets. Verrait-elle quelqu'un d'autre derrière mon dos ? Ou peut-être passer la journée seule lui est-il infiniment préférable que de la passer avec moi...

Merlin ; parfois j'aimerais être capable de me mettre en veille. Je suis en train de me monter la tête tout seul avec ma paranoïa pathétique.

**16:55**

Si je lui envoie une carte - cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Ou espérera-t-elle autre chose ? Des fleurs ? Des chocolats ? Un Cupidon chantant ?

Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à envoyer ne serait-ce que l'une de ces cartes écoeurantes, et donc encore moins à envoyer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Humph.

**Lundi 13 Février**

**9:00**

Oh bon sang. Je n'ai toujours rien acheté. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

**10:30 — Chaudron baveur.**

J'ai parcouru le Chemin de Traverse en long et en large durant plus d'une heure, le tout dans un état de panique avancé. Je suis allé voir les cartes que propose Fleury et Bott, mais j'ai été incapable d'en choisir une. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas lui acheter une carte. Je ne peux pas lui écrire une carte. J'en suis physiquement incapable. Je suis incapable de choisir l'un de ces bouts de parchemin ridicules, sentimentaux et couverts de platitudes rebattues et de l'apporter à la caisse pour le payer. Et je ne vais certainement pas en voler un... (bien que je serai certain de m'en tirer sans dommages...).

Il va falloir que je pense à quelque chose d'autre.

**15:30 — A la Maison.**

Je crois que le vent a commencé à tourner. J'ai à nouveau passé quelques heures à explorer le Chemin de Traverse sans rien trouver jusqu'à ce que je m'aventure dans le magasin de chaudron, où je me suis surpris à admirer une très intéressante fiole en verre.

Cela m'a donné une idée. J'ai acheté la fiole, mélangé quelques ingrédients dans un chaudron et voilà, je me suis retrouvé avec un charmant parfum en mains. J'en ai rempli la fiole, et hop, terminé. C'est un cadeau attentionné, mais point excessivement extravagant. Tout comme moi. Hah.

Je l'ai échappé belle, ceci dit. J'ai failli me retrouver nez à nez avec Potter. Je l'ai aperçu le nez collé à la vitrine de Tissard et Brodette, aussi ai-je vivement rebroussé chemin et me suis éloigné de lui aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je le suspecte de s'être trouvé là pour la même raison que moi. Je ne retire aucun plaisir d'une telle supposition. A vrai dire, cela me déstabilise énormément. D'où ma fuite précipitée.

Bref... J'ai décidé que je n'enverrais pas de carte. Je me contenterais d'écrire un mot pour accompagner la fiole ; je suis à peu près certain que cela ne changera rien pour elle. Il va juste me falloir décider ce que je vais lui écrire. Hmm.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter cette preuve de mon... affection... ?_

Ou de mon estime, peut-être ?

Oh Seigneur. Ces mots sont loin d'être suffisants mais... eh bien, ils feront l'affaire...

**Mardi 14 Février**

**13:00**

Granger ne m'a rien envoyé. Pas de mot. Rien. Je sais qu'elle est très occupée, mais... je crains d'avoir mal interprété...

**22:00**

Tout va bien. Elle est apparue sur le pas de ma porte cette après-midi. Elle est venue directement depuis le Ministère, apparemment. Elle m'a tendu une bouteille de brandy en disant 'Pour toi.'

J'en ai été touché. Vraiment ; je ne plaisante qu'à moitié...

'J'ai décidé de faire une pause pendant une heure ou deux pour prendre un verre avec toi, si tu es d'accord ?'

Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise. 'Oh... Ah, je ne suis pas certain... j'ai du monde...'

Son expression se figea. 'Oh,' lâcha-t-elle tout bas. 'Désolée.'

Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller, je laissai échapper une série de rires étouffés. La vérité lui apparut, elle leva les yeux au ciel et me bouscula pour rentrer, en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle 'aurait dû s'en douter.'

Elle n'a pas tort ; elle aurait dû.

**Samedi 18 Février**

**18:00**

Je vais à la Tête de Sanglier ce soir. Ce devrait être une soirée (relativement) agréable.

**23:50 — Maison. Ivre et en rage.**

Quelle soirée catastrrrophique ! Minerva et moi nous sommes brouillés. Vieille pintade. Qu'elle aille au diable. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Pourquoi lui faut-il se mêler de tout ?

...

Je vais me coucher maintenant — j'ai beaucoup trop bu.

**Dimanche 19 Février**

**15:00 — Au lit en plein milieu de l'après-midi !**

Je viens seulement de me réveiller. J'ai la nausée. Je me sens également légèrement dégoûté par mon existence de plus en plus sédentaire.

Eh bien... Je n'ai pas l'énergie de me lever pour l'instant, et puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma journée autant raconter par le menu ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je suis arrivé au pub alors que tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Je n'ai pu profiter que de cinq minutes de paix, cependant, avant que Rolanda ouvre les festivités. Pourquoi est-ce toujours elle qui s'y met ?

'Comment ça va avec Mrs Weasley ?' roucoula-t-elle avant de glousser toute seule à sa petite blague. Bonne femme stupide. Granger n'est plus une Weasley, alors pourquoi perd-elle son temps à lancer des piques de ce genre ?

'A vrai dire, Severus,' intervint Pomona d'un ton condescendant. 'J'avais cru que vous alliez nous l'amener ce soir.'

Je la fixai. 'Pourquoi cela ?' demandai-je avec brusquerie.

Pourquoi aurait-elle dû m'accompagner ? Cela fait deux mois à peine que nous avons commencé à nous voir.

'Oh je ne sais pas...' marmonna-t-elle, le nez dans son verre, intimidée par mon regard fixé sur elle.

'Vous m'avez l'air un peu sur la défensive, Severus ; elle ne vous a pas déjà envoyé balader quand même ?' Rolanda, malheureusement, ne se laisse jamais intimider.

Parfois, j'ignore pourquoi je perds mon temps avec ces gens-là.

'Arrêtez de l'embêter,' les admonesta Minerva, procédant ce faisant à orienter la conversation sur d'autres sujets. Cela n'empêcha pas Hagrid de me jeter de drôles de regards par intermittence toute la soirée. Qu'espérait-il trouver ? Compte-t-il m'administrer une correction si je ne me comporte pas comme il faut ?

Eh bien, qu'il essaye, pour voir.

L'alcool a coulé à flots (bien sûr) et je crois que Minerva s'est laissée aller à boire un peu trop de whisky, car plus tard dans la soirée elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a demandé, 'Comment cela se passe-t-il entre Hermione et vous ?' Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se serait montrée aussi directe eût-elle été sobre. Il me faut également rapporter ici que cette question ne me fut pas posée avec désinvolture. J'ai trouvé le ton de sa voix plutôt rigide et son expression également pincée. Je n'ai pas répondu ; je me suis contenté de la regarder. Mon évaluation n'est pas passée inaperçue et lui fit lever un sourcil. 'Quoi ?' demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

J'ai réprimé une grimace indignée lorsque j'ai compris ce qui la dérangeait tellement. 'Vous n'approuvez pas, n'est-ce pas ?'

Son expression vacilla. 'Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne crois pas —'

'N'est-ce pas ?'

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de serrer les mâchoires et de secouer la tête. 'J'y ai réfléchi et... je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée.'

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas attendu à susciter cette réaction ; je n'avais tout simplement pas prévu qu'elle viendrait d'elle.

'Je me rends bien compte qu'elle peut trouver mieux que moi. Ce que j'ai à offrir —'

'Ce n'est pas ça,' marmonna-t-elle avec irritation, ses yeux se fermant tout seuls à cause de l'alcool.

'La différence d'âge, dans ce cas.'

'C'est juste... Elle vient juste de sortir d'un mariage, Severus. Un mariage. Je m'inquiéterais si qui que ce soit choisissait de s'engager à un tel moment, mais...'

'Mais le fait qu'il s'agisse de moi vous paraît dix fois pire... Merci.'

Visiblement, Minerva n'a aucune foi en moi. C'est pourtant elle qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, me tapait sur les nerfs à vouloir me trouver une femme ! Elle ne l'a sans doute fait que parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne me trouverait jamais personne. Mariage ou pas ; elle ne pense simplement pas que j'ai assez à offrir pour intéresser quelqu'un comme Granger sur le long terme.

'Que connaissez-vous des relations amoureuses ?' insista-t-elle d'une voix empâtée, et je me sentis rougir intérieurement en l'entendant souligner mon manque de succès dans ce domaine. 'Je m'inquiète à l'idée que les choses ne tourneront peut-être pas comme vous le voudriez.'

'Foutaises !' lâchai-je, nous surprenant tous les deux. 'Vous ne pouvez simplement pas supporter l'idée que votre ancienne élève préférée s'associe avec quelqu'un comme moi.'

'Ce n'est pas —'

'Et que pouvez-vous bien savoir des relations amoureuses quoi qu'il en soit ?'

Son expression devint glaciale. J'avais parlé un peu trop fort et les conversations autour de nous s'étaient taries. Le problème est que, bien que Minerva et moi ayons déjà eu de profonds désaccords auparavant, cela avait toujours eu à voir avec le travail, et non avec nos vies personnelles. Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, cependant, j'ai remarqué que nos échanges s'aventurent de plus en plus dans cette zone obscure, simplement parce que Poudlard ne constitue plus notre intérêt commun désormais.

Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux ; elle m'ignorait. Nous nous sommes ignorés tout le reste de la soirée, en fait. J'ai rejoint Horace et me suis forcé à l'écouter me raconter combien de cartes de bon rétablissement et de cadeaux il avait reçus de la part de certains de ses illustres ancien élèves durant sa récente maladie. Je me suis noyé dans mon verre dans un effort pour ignorer son babillage et pouvoir ruminer tranquille. Et, malheureusement, j'ai commencé à penser que c'était moi qui m'étais mal comporté envers Minerva. C'est probablement parce qu'une part de moi la respecte et s'en remet automatiquement à son opinion parce qu'elle est plus âgée et a été mon professeur pendant sept ans —

…

Oh Merlin.

Oh Merlin.

J'aimerais n'avoir jamais écrit ces mots ! Oh Seigneur ! Non ; ils sont faux. Je me trompe complètement.

Ce... ce n'est quand même pas pareil pour Granger et moi, si ? A-t-elle inconsciemment des idées préconçues à mon sujet — son comportement est-il involontairement affecté par le fait que j'ai été son professeur ?

Merlin. Cette semaine est une catastrophe. Minerva et moi ne nous parlons plus, et je fréquente quelqu'un qui sera incapable de me tenir tête parce que son subconscient craint que je ne retire des points à Gryffondor.

Parfait.

**15:50 — Toujours au lit.**

J'y ai repensé et je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose. La différence d'âge n'est pas la même : Minerva pourrait être ma grand-mère... probablement. (Je ferais mieux de ne pas lui dire ça la prochaine fois que je la verrais.) Par ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'Hermione serait enchantée de me lancer des sorts à tout-va si elle pensait que je l'avais mérité.

Et peut-être mon inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir offensé Minerva n'a-t-elle rien à voir avec le 'respect dû aux aînés' finalement...

Peut-être que cela a à voir avec le fait que, au fond, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait raison...

**Mardi 21 Février**

**15:00 — A la Maison.**

Une idée à la fois terrible et exaltante m'est venue quant à ma carrière actuellement au point mort.

Je suis allé chez Slug et Jiggers aujourd'hui et la boutique est à vendre. Jigger junior, apparemment, n'a pas l'intention de reprendre l'apothicairerie maintenant que son père est mort et a décidé de s'en séparer.

Et si... Serais-je capable de tenir une apothicairerie ? J'avais rejeté l'idée de créer une entreprise il y a quelques mois avec l'excuse que cela représenterait trop d'efforts à fournir... mais cette entreprise-là est déjà créée...

Il faut l'admettre, ce que j'ignore encore de l'art des potions ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu. Je sais exactement comment stocker les ingrédients ; où les trouver ; comment les utiliser...

Oh. Il y a un minuscule problème, bien sûr.

Je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter une boutique.

**17:00**

Je suis encore en train de réfléchir à l'apothicairerie. J'aimerais n'y être jamais allé aujourd'hui. C'est une idée ridicule, vraiment...

Peut-être devrais-je aller faire un tour chez Gringotts et discuter avec les gobelins de l'hypothèse d'un prêt. Il me semble par ailleurs que Jigger junior me considérerait comme un acheteur potentiel sérieux. Je suis dangereusement prêt d'arriver à me convaincre moi-même.

Un autre problème insignifiant m'est venu à l'esprit, ceci dit : je ne sais absolument rien de la façon de tenir une boutique. Cependant, au vu de l'état de la plupart des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, je crois pouvoir assumer que peu de sorciers le savent.

Il est cependant évident que j'ai toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme polyvalent et que je pourrais réussir à m'adapter à tout, y compris à la vente...

Je vais continuer à étudier la question...

**Vendredi 24 Février**

**10:00 — A la Maison.**

Je dois voir Hermione ce soir. J'ai toujours en tête cette brouille entre moi et Minerva et je suis donc assez hésitant à l'idée de cette soirée.

Et pourtant, cela fait environ deux mois que nous avons réussi à nous entendre. Deux mois ! Cela peut paraître une broutille pour les autres, mais c'est un véritable triomphe pour moi. Je ne devrais pas laisser des broutilles m'atteindre. J'ai bien peur cependant qu'il faudra attendre deux _décennies_ avant de me sentir détendu et sûr de moi. Typique.

Je dois dire, sortir dîner avec elle est très différent de cette (unique) fois où je suis sorti avec Lucinda. Il y a certains aspects de ma personne que j'ai naturellement envie de camoufler à ce stade, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir me cacher derrière un masque. 'Faux' serait une bonne définition de ce que j'ai ressenti lors de ce dîner avec Lucinda... Granger aurait su, elle, que je faisais semblant parce qu'elle me connaît depuis longtemps... si l'on veut. Cela dépend si l'on compte les années où elle a été mon élève ou pas... Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir les compter, à vrai dire...

Ce n'en est pas moins difficile. Prenons, par exemple, les salutations.

Comment suis-je censé la saluer lorsque je la vois ?

Devrais-je la prendre dans mes bras ? Mille excuses ; je suis incapable de prendre spontanément qui que ce soit dans mes bras. Comment diable voulez-vous que je réussisse à la prendre dans mes bras de mon propre chef ?

Un baiser ? Mais où ? Sur la joue ? Sur les lèvres ? Ou est-il trop tôt pour cela ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas. Et d'ailleurs, comment suis-je censé savoir ? Mon salut habituel consiste neuf fois sur dix en une grimace, et la dixième fois j'ignore purement et simplement la personne.

Et elle ne m'est d'aucune aide, vraiment.

L'autre jour, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le Chaudron baveur, après nous être dit 'Bonjour' nous nous sommes contentés de rester plantés là. Lorsque son visage prit une expression empruntée, je me suis contenté d'ouvrir la porte et de lui faire signe de passer devant moi.

Suis-je censé déterminer quelle est l'étiquette appropriée à ce genre de situation ? Est-ce ma responsabilité en temps qu'homme ? Ou me suis-je montré impardonnablement chauvin rien qu'en l'envisageant ?

J'espère bien que ce genre de choses n'est pas de ma responsabilité parce qu'elle risque d'attendre très longtemps — et moi avec.

**18:45**

Nous y voilà. Trois gorgées de whisky et je serais prêt à partir. Minerva peut aller en enfer.

**Samedi 25 Février**

**11:00 — A la Maison.**

Je viens seulement de rentrer de notre soirée.

! ! !

Je suis incapable d'aligner suffisamment de pensées cohérentes pour en écrire plus.

**Midi.**

La journée d'hier a été bonne. Il me semble que je devrais être frappé par la foudre pour avoir osé écrire un tel blasphème, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ; c'est la vérité. Les choses me semblaient devoir aller de mal en pis au début de la soirée, mais elles se sont arrangées d'elles-mêmes suffisamment tôt. Oh Merlin.

Je me sentais parfaitement normal (appréhensif) en la voyant, et lorsque j'ai réalisé à quel point elle était en beauté, mon cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime. J'aurai sans doute dû lui adresser un compliment et la divertir tandis que nous attendions que nos plats arrivent, mais à la place, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à quel point je n'étais pas à la hauteur et je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi elle s'était seulement donné la peine de venir me rejoindre.

Prendre un (plusieurs) apéritif(s) avant de partir n'étaient peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me tourne toujours vers l'alcool car cela ne booste pas vraiment ma confiance en moi. La plupart du temps, cela ne fait qu'ajouter une certaine mélancolie à mes réflexions. Et dans le cas d'hier soir, ces réflexions m'ont rendu peu charitable à son endroit et, admettons-le, égocentrique. Surprise, surprise ; afin de supporter cet état de fait, il m'a fallu boire (c'est un cercle vicieux).

Je m'empresserais d'ajouter que cela s'est fait discrètement. Elle n'en a pas fait mention, aussi je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait remarqué... Mais je ne serais pas surpris si elle me suspectait d'avoir un problème d'alcool... (parfois il m'arrive aussi de penser que c'est le cas...).

Et ainsi, plongé que j'étais dans une obscure et méprisable mélancolie, il est aisé d'imaginer que je fus pris par surprise lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit et que je levai les yeux pour voir entrer une horde de ses anciens camarades de classe ! Je regardai Londubat, Thomas et Finnigan se diriger vers le bar. Granger s'y trouvait déjà, étant allée nous chercher d'autres verres, et ses anciens camarades l'entourèrent bientôt en chahutant.

Je les ai regardés parler et rire durant un moment, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de se raconter. Je n'y suis pas vraiment parvenu, mais j'étais certain qu'ils lui suggéreraient de se joindre à eux à un moment ou à un autre de la conversation.

Et là...

Il se passa précisément ce que j'avais anticipé. Leurs trois visages s'assombrirent simultanément. Leurs expressions se firent de pierre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle leur avait dit. Elle les avait informé qu'elle était avec moi.

Un autre jour, j'aurais peut-être pris plaisir à observer leur air choqué, mais pas ce soir-là. Même le feu ardent du meilleur Odgen's ne put réussir à atténuer la piqûre de l'aiguille qui me transperça.

Elle parut s'excuser et revint vers notre table, tandis que je contemplais lâchement l'idée de prétendre une maladie quelconque. Ça n'aurait pas été si éloigné de la vérité. Je me sentais un peu nauséeux à l'idée de devoir rester assis là pendant que ces trois crétins lançaient tour à tour des coups d'oeil stupéfaits et pas très subtils dans notre direction.

Je ne réussis manifestement pas à donner l'impression que tout allait bien. Ou peut-être le silence qui s'était installé entre nous dura-t-il trop longtemps pour être acceptable. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle demanda soudain, 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être toi-même ce soir.'

Moi-même ? me demandai-je, fasciné par le fait qu'elle pensait me connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

'Rien.'

Elle ne parut pas convaincue et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, durant lequel la tension qui régnait fondit sur nous comme une fumée épaisse.

Ce fut au moment où je commençais à me dire que je ne serais pas capable de supporter cette ambiance plus longtemps qu'elle dit, 'Tu sais quoi ; partons.'

Mon estomac se noua, alarmé à l'idée qu'elle en avait assez et préférait en rester là pour ce soir.

'Allons ailleurs,' clarifia-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. 'C'est un peu bruyant ici ce soir, pas vrai ?'

Ce n'était pas si bruyant que cela, mais elle se leva, ne me laissant pas l'opportunité de protester et je me levai bêtement à mon tour. L'on nous suivit du regard tandis que nous sortions et je serrai les dents pour résister à l'envie de lancer quelques sorts en chemin.

'Allons nous promener,' suggéra-t-elle lorsque nous fûmes dehors. 'Je vais nous Transplaner.'

Je n'eus que quelque secondes pour me demander, sachant à quel point elle aimait aller marcher, où diable elle allait nous emmener, mais lorsque le monde reprit son cours normal, nous nous trouvions toujours à Londres, mais au bord de la rivière. Et bon Dieu qu'il faisait froid !

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tout en fouillant les poches de son manteau. 'Typique ; j'ai oublié mes fichus gants...'

Je pouvais sentir les miens, en laine, dans ma poche et les sortis à contrecoeur. 'Tiens,' dis-je, espérant paraître plus chevaleresque que ronchonneur.

'Merci !' Elle les enfila, se dirigea vers la rivière, et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés. J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches, qui étaient loin d'être aussi chaudes, et la suivis. Je marchais un peu plus lentement. Je n'ai généralement pas la tête qui tourne après avoir Transplané, alors je suppose que cela devait être dû à, eh bien, à l'alcool. (Un de ces jours, je passerais toute une soirée avec elle complètement sobre).

Le froid me rafraîchit bien vite les idées, et je promenai un regard dénué d'intérêt sur les lumières qui scintillaient sur la surface de l'eau, une vision qui semblait visiblement l'enchanter, avant de tourner le dos à la rivière et de regarder les Moldus monter et descendre les marches du métro à la place.

Et c'est alors que je me tenais là que je me sentis moins à ma place que n'importe quand dans ma vie. De tels moments, en sa compagnie, me sont, évidemment, familiers. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une vague impression que je pouvais choisir d'écarter en un instant. C'était un moment de doute presque invalidant et de méfiance envers elle et les raisons qui la poussaient à se trouver là.

Avec les doutes, vint le mélodrame et la pensée très réelle que ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'était qu'une terrible erreur de jugement. De ma part, certainement.

Etait-ce vraiment plausible qu'un homme tel que moi, avec le passé qui est le mien, et après des années d'une existence solitaire rythmée par une douloureuse obsession, puisse soudain se retrouver impliqué dans une relation avec une femme de la moitié de son âge, et une ancienne élève par-dessus le marché ?

Je me suis bien sûr déjà émerveillé de cet état de faits auparavant, mais à ce moment-là cela me semblait profondément grotesque. Douloureusement grotesque, même.

Et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour briser le silence assourdissant. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui parler de ces choses, et encore moins comment les lui dire. Je ne savais pas si je devais les considérer comme les manifestations d'une anxiété ridicule. Je ne savais pas si je devais les voir comme un avertissement.

Il me fallait faire quelque chose, cependant. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir là sans rien dire toute la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas me vautrer dans mes pensées embrouillées pour toujours. Et malgré le fait que j'aurais préféré oublier ces pensées, je réussis à trahir ma nature et à révéler une partie de mon tourment.

'Es-tu en contact avec Minerva ?' m'entendis-je lui demander, débattant intérieurement de si je devrais me mordre la langue d'avoir parlé ou non.

Je sentis qu'elle se tournait vers moi, confuse, mais je gardai les yeux droit devant, ne sachant pas jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller dans cette conversation.

'Nous nous voyons parfois, oui,' confirma-t-elle. 'Mais pas régulièrement. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le nouvel an. Pourquoi ?'

Je suppose que je m'étais demandé si Minerva aurait eu l'audace de parler directement à Hermione de notre relation. J'étais soulagé d'entendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Malgré le sentiment grandissant que je trahissais légèrement Minerva, je continuai. 'Elle n'approuve pas... ceci.'

Il y eut un silence, et je me sentis soudain sur la défensive. 'Je réalise que cela ne la regarde en rien —'

'Mais son opinion est importante à tes yeux. C'est bon ; je comprends.'

J'hésitai, n'y ayant pas vraiment réfléchi en ces termes. L'opinion de Minerva était-elle importante pour moi ? L'était-elle ? Peut-être, oui... Il y a peu de gens qui se sont donnés la peine de s'intéresser à ma vie, après tout.

Je me tournai finalement vers elle. Elle regardait ses mains d'un air pensif. Tandis que je la regardais, je sentis une partie de mon malaise... se dissiper. Minerva pourrait bien avoir raison — je pourrais certainement ne pas être assez bien pour Hermione Granger, qu'elle vienne de divorcer ou non. Je suis peut-être incapable de gérer une relation amoureuse, mais... je n'en serais jamais certain si je n'essaye pas, n'est-ce pas ?

'Ecoute ; elle va bien finir par s'y habituer,' m'entendis-je dire d'une voix optimiste. 'C'est une traditionaliste, c'est tout.'

'Oui... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il existe des différences d'âge bien plus importantes.'

Je hochai la tête, ne souhaitant pas l'informer de la réelle pomme de discorde de Minerva. Ni de ma pomme de discorde. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de pommes, pour être franc.

'Alors... il y a autre chose qui te gêne ?' demanda-t-elle après un moment, me regardant intensément.

Je lui ai répondu que non, mais bien sûr c'était un mensonge. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me gêne d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce qui me gênait à ce moment-là, c'était que je ferais bien de remercier ma bonne étoile. Néanmoins, en y repensant, ma bonne étoile doit bien se faire pardonner pour son absence totale durant ma jeunesse n'est-ce pas ? Je me dis que je devrais en profiter tant que ça dure parce que, aussi sûrement que la terre est ronde, quelque chose ou quelqu'un trouvera le moyen de me mettre un bâton dans les roues.

Elle parut soudain gênée par le fait que je la dévisageais et détourna les yeux la première. Ou peut-être, avec le recul, s'est-elle montrée délibérément timorée... Peu importe ; l'effet en fut que le sentiment qui monta en moi me fit prendre conscience que j'étais peut-être capable de faire le premier pas après tout. Je sortis une main glacée de ma poche et...

Et la remit immédiatement dans ma poche. Je n'en suis vraiment pas capable. Je suis condamné au doute éternel jusqu'à ma mort, on dirait. Pathétique. L'envie me prit de me jeter par-dessus le mur et de me précipiter dans les eaux glacées de la rivière. Au moins là je n'aurais pas à me supporter.

Cela étant dit... Je ne me suis visiblement pas jeté dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué mon indécision, aussi étais-je libre de rassembler mon courage et de faire une tentative un peu moins désespérée. Je croisai les bras et les posai sur le mur, dans une parfaite imitation de sa posture, décidant que j'étais au moins capable de discuter.

'Qu'ont dit tes amis du pub lorsque tu leur as dit avec qui tu étais ?'

Ses yeux quittèrent aussitôt la rivière pour se poser sur ma personne. Je levai les sourcils pour lui montrer que j'étais prêt à l'entendre.

'Eh bien, commença-t-elle, ses lèvres formant un léger sourire d'excuse, 'ils se sont plus ou moins contentés de quelques morceaux de phrases incohérentes, mais il me semble que Neville a vérifié mes pupilles pour être certain que je n'étais pas sous Imperium.'

Hah. Hilarant, Londubat.

'Es-tu sous Imperium ?'

Elle haussa les épaules. 'A toi de me le dire,' répondit-elle avec impertinence, en riant.

Je laissai échapper un son amusé ; pas tout à fait un rire, mais presque. Evidemment que ses amis s'attendraient à voir sur elle des signes de magie noire.

'Peut-être devrions-nous t'emmener à Ste Mangouste et leur demander d'établir avec certitude que tu es en bonne santé, qu'on ne t'a jeté aucun sort et que tu es saine d'esprit ?' suggérai-je aussi légèrement que je le pus.

'Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.'

Soudain, elle se rapprocha et se retrouva tout près de moi. Je sentis la plupart de mes préoccupations précédentes s'envoler. Comment aurais-je pu m'y attarder quand elle se pressait ainsi contre moi et que je pouvais sentir sur elle le parfum que j'avais créé d'une main experte ? Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas complètement mort à l'intérieur.

Je réalisai bien vite que personne ne viendrait me lancer généreusement un Imperium pour me faire réagir, aussi ai-je décroisé les bras et en ai-je passé un autour de ses épaules. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de disserter sur cette action et le sentiment qu'elle m'inspirait, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et je décidai de dire à mon critique intérieur de la fermer.

Cela a bien aidé.

Et ensuite...

'J'ai froid,' annonça-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Froid. Oui. Je pouvais à peine sentir mes mains, mais m'entendait-on me plaindre ? Avant qu'un inexplicable sentiment de déception n'ait le temps de s'installer entièrement, elle leva les yeux et dit, 'Allons dans un endroit plus chaud.' Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement indécise à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, et je... j'ignore ce qui m'a pris, mais mes doigts se sont placés sous son menton et mon pouce libéra sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents.

'Chez toi... ou chez moi ?' demanda-t-elle doucement.

Comme il me semblait que je n'étais pas très loin de la crise cardiaque, j'ai bien failli suggérer Ste Mangouste. Je réussis néanmoins à maintenir un certain sang-froid extérieur, et je vis en esprit ma demeure avec la bouteille d'Odgen's à moitié vide que j'avais laissée ouverte sur la table, les chaudrons qui traînaient dans tous les coins, et le fait que je n'aurais rien à lui offrir à part de l'alcool. Aussi, je répondis : 'Chez toi.'

Et, eh bien... Je ne crois pas qu'il serait correct de continuer à écrire sur ce qui s'est passé après. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais d'oublier, pas vrai ? Je suis incapable d'arrêter d'y penser. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me ferais l'effet d'un vieux pervers si je racontais par le menu ce que —

Bref.

En tout cas, les choses ont progressé au point où il m'a semblé... pratique de rester là-bas. Et croyez-moi, personne n'en a été plus surpris que moi. Je me suis surpris moi-même, vraiment. Il est toujours plus facile pour moi d'être en sa compagnie quand il n'y a personne autour.

Je me demande si elle consentirait à ce que nous ne nous voyions qu'en privé ?

Evidemment, ce récent développement menace d'ajouter une dimension nouvelle à mes infatigables doutes, mais je refuse d'y penser pour l'instant ! Non. Cela ne sert à rien. Je n'y penserais pas.

Oublions tout le reste. Je vais simplement me concentrer sur le fait que j'attends avec impatience de la revoir.

Ma définition de l'impatience bien sûr — pleine de sang-froid.

* * *

Pardon d'avoir encore mis un temps fou pour traduire ce chapitre ! Ma seule défense, je le crains, est que l'été augmente grandement ma paresse naturelle !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Les commentaires ne sont pas obligatoires, mais toujours appréciés :)


	3. Mars

Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose.**  
**

* * *

**3. Mars.**

**Dimanche 4 Mars**

**9:00 — A la Maison.**

Je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir. J'ai été tiré de mon sommeil à l'aube par un cauchemar. Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, mais il y avait moi et...

Finalement... je ne suis pas certain de vouloir entrer dans les détails.

Mais il impliquait Granger se moquant de moi, m'humiliant et me disant qu'elle préférerait encore forniquer avec son ex-mari.

Parfait.

La journée ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant.

**20:30**

La journée ne s'est pas améliorée.

Il m'a fallu sortir sous une pluie battante et, lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai découvert mes plantes en pot qui sont dans le jardin tout abîmées et noyées d'eau. Certaines avaient même été renversées par le vent et étaient éparpillées au hasard sur la pelouse.

Humph.

Je me demande parfois pourquoi je me fatigue.

**Jeudi 8 Mars**

**12:30 — Chaudron baveur. Chemin de Traverse.**

Je suis allé voir Jigger ce matin pour lui parler de l'apothicairerie. Il m'a semblé soulagé que je sois intéressé, ce qui me laisse à penser que personne d'autre ne l'est. Hmm.

Je crois savoir pourquoi, du reste : j'ai dû faire un effort virulent pour ne pas m'étrangler lorsque j'ai entendu le prix qu'il en demande. Merlin.

Je n'ai, bien évidemment, rien laissé paraître, et me suis comporté comme si le montant obscène de Gallions qu'il a l'intention de m'extorquer n'était pour moi que pure broutille.

Malgré tout, la boutique me semble suffisamment solide ; elle réussit à faire un semblant de profit, tout du moins. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de compétition alentours. Et d'après Jigger, elle a beaucoup de potentiel que son père n'avait simplement pas l'énergie d'exploiter.

Cette dernière allégation m'a naturellement rendu légèrement suspicieux. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre la boutique lui-même dans ce cas ?

Il affirme, cependant, ne rien connaître de la fabrication des potions et des embûches qui vont avec. Je dois admettre qu'il a un faux air de brebis galeuse. Un simple coup d'oeil dans son esprit m'a suffi à confirmer son manque de connaissances dans le domaine des potions. Apparemment, il a l'intention d'utiliser l'argent de la vente pour "rembourser quelques, euh, dettes".

Je risque bien de me retrouver endetté moi-même si je décide de me lancer sérieusement dans cette entreprise.

Il m'a fait visiter l'arrière-boutique qui, en toute honnêteté, est quantité négligeable. Il y a une assez grande réserve, et un bureau, mais quasiment rien à l'étage.

Tout le bâtiment jusqu'aux moindres recoins porte l'odeur de l'apothicairerie. Je suis probablement la seule personne au monde à la trouver plaisante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis actuellement en train d'attendre Granger, qui devrait arriver bientôt du Ministère. Elle m'a donné un coup de cheminée ce matin, m'annonçant qu'elle déjeunerait avec moi car elle a une proposition à me soumettre.

Je lui ai dit qu'elle peut me faire des propositions quand elle veut.

Hah.

**14:00 — A la Maison. Envisage Avada Kedavra.**

Granger a, de toute évidence, perdu la tête.

Et je ne veux pas dire parce qu'elle s'est engagée dans cette relation avec moi, mais parce qu'elle vient de me demander, le plus sérieusement du monde, si je...

Ugh je préférerais ne pas avoir à y penser — j'ai comme une douleur dans la poitrine chaque fois que je m'y risque. Pourquoi voudrait-elle m'infliger cela ?

Et c'est qu'elle est retors. Elle s'est arrangée pour que je me sente en sécurité en me fournissant un Scotch et un gigantesque sandwich au rosbif, sur lequel je me suis pratiquement étouffé lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé, avec beaucoup de prudence :

'Harry et Ginny nous ont invités à dîner la semaine prochaine square Grimmaurd...'

Aargh !

'Je te demande pardon ?' ai-je marmonné faiblement. Ce fut probablement l'une des très rares fois de ma vie où j'ai réussi à paraître complètement stupide.

'Je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas ta tasse de thé,' ajouta-t-elle en jouant avec un sous-bock à bière tout en évitant mon regard. 'Toutefois...'

Mon coeur fit un saut périlleux. "Toutefois..." me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir : ce sont ses amis ; elle ne veut pas se montrer impolie...

Vas-y toute seule, dans ce cas, avais-je envie de lui dire. Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je me fiche d'être impoli...

Mais je fus à nouveau désavantagé par le fait que nous ne sortons pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire une scène et m'en sortir indemne. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer, bien sûr.

'Dîner square Grimmaurd...' lâchai-je, énonçant chaque mot avec seulement une once de dégoût.

'Les enfants seront au Terrier,' annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Oh, dans ce cas tout va bien alors ! Du moment que les enfants sont au Terrier, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'inquiéter ?

'Et Potter, il y sera, au Terrier ?' marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Elle fronça les sourcils. 'Ça ne prendra que quelques heures...'

Quelques heures de trop. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une excuse légitime pour refuser d'y aller. Le fait que je ne puisse pas supporter Potter ne suffira jamais à la convaincre. Que je redoute l'idée de m'associer avec ses amis ne risque pas de lui plaire davantage.

J'étais piégé. Je haussai les épaules, acceptant de mauvaise grâce ma défaite, ce qui la fit immédiatement sourire avec excitation. Elle se leva pour aller nous chercher d'autres verres tandis que je secouais la tête avec consternation et grimaçais intérieurement.

Bon Dieu.

Un dîner avec ce foutu Potter au foutu square Grimmaurd.

Où va le monde, je vous le demande ?

**Vendredi 9 Mars**

Je dois dire qu'Hermione s'est montrée très reconnaissante de ma décision de l'accompagner au square Grimmaurd. Je ne peux pas me plaindre de ce côté-là.

Je me creuse toujours la cervelle pour l'obliger à son tour à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas envie de faire.

Malheureusement... je ne trouve rien. J'ignore s'il existe quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'aimerait pas faire.

Humph.

**Samedi 10 Mars**

**9:30**

J'ai pris rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine avec l'un des gobelins de la banque. J'ai de bons antécédents en matière d'argent (principalement parce que je n'en ai pour ainsi dire jamais eu), aussi je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me refuseraient un crédit.

J'ai passé un certain temps à fouiller parmi les parchemins, les journaux et les livres que j'ai accumulés au fil des ans, remplis de recettes, d'amendements, d'idées et de toutes sortes de choses. Jigger junior m'a fourni une liste complète des articles actuellement stockés dans l'apothicairerie et il y en a je ne sais combien d'autres que je pourrais potentiellement ajouter, et spécialement dans le domaine des potions toutes prêtes.

Il me semble avoir laissé certaines de mes notes les plus suspectes dans une cachette à Poudlard... en même temps que quelques autres créations... J'envisagerais peut-être de les récupérer à un moment ou à un autre. Je me rends parfaitement compte que l'apothicairerie ne se situe pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais... eh bien, je sais exactement ce que avec quoi je peux légalement m'en tirer ou non.

Evidemment, j'ignore quand je suis censé faire tout cela. A quel moment je suis supposé fabriquer ces potions. Si je rachète effectivement l'apothicairerie, il n'y aura que moi.

Hmm…

J'ignore si qui que ce soit pourrait vouloir travailler pour moi... de son plein gré.

**18:30 — Ugh.**

Considère très sérieusement la possibilité d'avaler un poison aux effets moindres afin d'échapper aux festivités de la soirée.

Toutefois... je n'en ai pas le courage.

Granger devrait arriver à tout moment et lorsqu'elle sera là nous nous rendrons square Grimmaurd. J'espère qu'elle réalise que cette soirée pourrait signer la fin de notre relation. Qui sait quelle pourrait être ma réaction après avoir dû supporter la proximité de Potter pendant un certain laps de temps ? Qui sait ce que cet effort pourrait provoquer ?

J'ignore s'il serait mieux de me réfugier dans l'alcool pour supporter cette soirée, ou si je ferais bien de limiter l'alcool afin d'être certain de garder mes esprits...

C'est une énigme.

L'on vient de frapper à la porte, ce qui signifie qu'elle est arrivée. Parfait. Je m'en vais à la rencontre de mon destin.

**Dimanche 11 Mars**

**11:00 — Chez Granger.**

Eh bien, nous pourrons dire que nous avons tous survécu. Potter est sain et sauf. Les dommages causés à mon état mental sont cependant toujours à déterminer.

Nous avons Transplané square Grimmaurd, et une fois là-bas, j'ai fixé la porte avec répugnance — je n'allais pas briser les vieilles habitudes. Incidemment, apparaître sur le pas de la porte de Potter semble m'arriver bien plus souvent que je ne le souhaiterai. Pire, la fréquence de ces visites a des chances d'augmenter avec le temps. Oh Seigneur.

Une main posée sur ma manche m'interrompit dans la contemplation de mon désespoir et Hermione m'adressa un sourire encourageant. 'On va s'amuser,' dit-elle simplement, avant de frapper à la porte.

S'amuser ? _Je ne m'amuse_ _pas_, ai-je eu envie de dire, mais je me suis retenu au dernier moment. Je suis peut-être un vieux grincheux mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ou peut-être est-ce évident et est-ce justement son type d'homme...

Tu parles.

Malgré tout... S'amuser ? Même si je savais m'amuser, la probabilité que je m'amuse avec Potter est quasi-nulle. Vraiment ; j'éprouve de sérieuses réserves quant au niveau stupéfiant d'illusions que Granger semble capable d'entretenir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginevra Potter apparut, couinant des salutations ravies, et, ce faisant, réussit à me glacer d'effroi. 'Salut !' s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention de son amie avant de se tourner vers moi, à peine moins enthousiaste (mais tout de même incapable de me regarder dans les yeux), et de me dire, 'Bonsoir, Professeur Snape.'

Eh bien, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je tourne les talons. Professeur Snape ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle dise ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle ouvre cette bonne vieille boîte de Pandore ? Pour être juste, elle parut immédiatement remarquer son faux-pas (combien de fois encore vais-je devoir supporter ce genre de réactions ?) et lança à Hermione (et moi alors ?) un regard d'excuse.

'Severus... suffira, Mrs Potter,' réussis-je à dire sans en avaler ma langue. Il s'en est fallu de peu, cela dit.

Elle sourit, soulagée, et nous fit entrer. 'Oh, c'est Ginny, je vous en prie.'

Nope. Ce sera Ginevra ou rien.

Potter nous attendait dans le salon, l'air... animé. J'ignore pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose venant de lui. Il se précipita vers nous, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Il avait probablement vu Granger pas plus tard qu'hier ; quelle vieille fille il fait.

'Snape,' dit-il joyeusement tout en me tendant la main. Hermione nous regardait, aussi m'a-t-il fallu la serrer.

'Potter.'

'Severus, aimeriez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du whisky Pur Feu ?' proposa Ginevra.

Potter tourna immédiatement la tête vers sa femme, l'air véritablement offensé par son attitude. J'acceptai le whisky et, alors qu'elle me tendait mon verre, elle sembla prendre conscience de l'expression scandalisée de son mari et rit ouvertement.

'Ne t'inquiète pas ; il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Severus.'

'Oh,' dit Potter, avant de se tourner vers moi. 'Suis-je autorisé — ?'

'Non.'

Je ricanai intérieurement, avant de réaliser un peu tardivement que Granger n'approuverait peut-être pas que je tourmente Potter, mais elle était occupée à ouvrir une bouteille de vin et ne semblait pas en avoir pris ombrage.

Ginevra s'excusa rapidement, invoquant le besoin de finir de cuisiner, tandis que le reste d'entre nous s'asseyait. Il ne se passa même pas une minute avant que Granger ne se lève en annonçant : 'Je vais aller voir si Ginny a besoin d'aide.'

Ma bouche faillit s'ouvrir d'horreur en la voyant disparaître dans le couloir. Comment osait-elle me faire ça ? Je pris une bonne gorgée de whisky pour me donner du courage.

Potter jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de la cuisine. 'Euh, je pense que c'est mieux qu'Hermione aille voir ce qui se passe à la cuisine...' Il prit une voix de conspirateur. 'Nous aurons de la chance s'il y a quoi que ce soit de mangeable, si elle ne le fait pas.'

Et c'est ainsi que je me rappelai les remarques qu'avait fait Potter de temps à autre quant aux talents culinaires de sa femme. Ou à leur absence, pour être précis.

'Que cuisine-t-elle ?'

Il prit une inspiration. 'Pour être franc, je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est hum... Vous savez Molly est célèbre pour sa cuisine, alors Ginny essaye de faire les choses différemment. Sa cuisine est un peu plus, ah, expérimentale...'

Potter parut désolé.

'Elle aime vraiment beaucoup cuisiner, et j'ai fait l'erreur de lui offrir un livre de cuisine française il y a quelques temps. C'est là-dedans qu'elle a pêché le dîner de ce soir. Les termes français pourraient aussi bien être du grec pour moi. Qui peut bien savoir ce que c'est que des _pommes de terre Boulangères_, d'abord ? Pourquoi ne pas faire une bonne vieille purée, hein ?'

J'eus un vague hochement de tête, perturbé à l'idée que Potter et moi nous trouvions apparemment sur un pied d'égalité dans un domaine. Je parie que Granger sait ce que sont des _pommes de terre Boulangères_, elle. Humph. Fichue je-sais-tout.

'Alors, euh, vous ne direz rien à Ginny à ce sujet, pas vrai ? La plupart du temps c'est mangeable, je vous assure...'

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, cependant, Ginevra réapparut, suivie d'Hermione. Potter parut mal à l'aise que je ne lui aie pas confirmé que je ne ridiculiserai en rien le repas de sa femme, mais vraiment, comme si c'était mon genre ! Je suis capable d'être raisonnable, après tout, et Ginevra n'a rien fait (pour l'instant) pour s'attirer mes foudres. D'un autre côté, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un que je ne pourrais pas supporter, eh bien là advienne que pourra. Et par ailleurs, Granger n'apprécierait certainement pas.

A ce point de la soirée, un silence gêné s'était installé dans la pièce. Personnellement, j'étais résolu à ne parler que si on m'adressait la parole, aussi était-ce à eux d'entretenir la conversation. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec les Potter.

'Comment vont les enfants ?' demanda enfin Hermione.

Et lorsque Potter en profita pour se lancer dans un récit sans fin des exploits de 'Al' et de son frère, je préférai me concentrer sur autre chose et me mis à compter les tourbillons qui ornaient le tapis. J'en étais à trente-cinq lorsque l'on se décida à m'inclure de nouveau dans la conversation.

Potter me demandait si j'avais finalement trouvé un travail. Au moins si je décide de mener cette transaction avec Jigger jusqu'au bout n'aurais-je plus à répondre sans arrêt à cette question infernale.

'Non,' me contentai-je de dire. Il parut pris de court par cette réponse abrupte, mais qu'y avait-il d'autre à en dire ?

Potter ajusta ses lunettes 'Il y a quelques postes à pourvoir au Bureau des Aurors en ce moment, vous savez.'

Je le fixai avec un regard vide.

'Je ne crois pas que Severus ait vraiment envie de devenir Auror, Harry,' intervint Hermione avec diplomatie.

Je lui lançai un regard, avec l'envie de lui faire remarquer que j'étais capable de répondre moi-même. Que sait-elle de ce que j'ai envie de faire de toute manière ? Chaque fois qu'elle me l'a demandé, je lui ai toujours donné ma réponse-type : je l'ignore.

'Oh, je ne parlais pas de devenir Auror. Ils envisagent d'établir une nouvelle formation et ils ont besoin d'un peu de sang neuf.'

'Mais Harry,' contra Granger. 'Ce serait juste un autre travail de professeur. Severus n'aime pas enseigner.'

Potter se renfrogna en entendant le ton péremptoire de son amie. 'Oh d'accord ; c'était seulement une suggestion. J'essayais juste d'aider.'

Je fixai le fond de mon verre en me demandant s'il contenait suffisamment de liquide pour m'y noyer.

'Qu'en est-il de ton département, Hermione ?' intervint Ginevra. 'Peut-être que tu pourrais lui obtenir un entretien.'

'Non ; il ne veut pas retourner au Ministère. Si ?' Granger me regarda et secoua la tête sans attendre ma réponse, reportant son attention sur ses amis.

'Hmm…' semblèrent-ils tous murmurer pensivement.

'Et pourquoi pas à Ste Mangouste ?' suggéra Potter.

'Croyez-le ou non,' l'interrompis-je avec brusquerie, sentant ma patience commencer à s'effriter, 'je suis parfaitement capable de décider seul ce que je veux faire de ma vie. En fait, je pourrais fort bien avoir trouvé un travail qui me convienne.'

Granger tourna la tête dans ma direction si vivement que j'en tressaillis presque. 'Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !'

'Parce qu'il n'y a encore rien à dire.' Je me trouvais soudain dans une position inconfortable, non parce que j'avais l'impression de m'être fait piéger, mais parce que je pouvais sentir deux paires d'yeux qui nous dévisageaient avidement. Je crus qu'Hermione allait insister pour connaître mes projets, mais elle parut elle aussi remarquer que nous avions une audience et se contenta de hausser les épaules. J'ai l'impression très nette qu'elle était tout de même un peu vexée. Oh, bon.

Je préfère ne rien lui dire au sujet de l'apothicairerie jusqu'à ce que ce soit officiel. J'ai peur qu'elle ne trouve cette idée ridicule...

Lorsqu'elle en eut l'occasion, elle me dévisagea avec curiosité, mais je l'ignorai et, quoi qu'il en soit, le dîner fut bientôt prêt et toute cette histoire fut oubliée. Je les suivis dans la salle à manger, essayant, sans grand succès, de ne pas donner l'impression que l'on m'envoyait à la potence.

L'entrée fut avalée sans beaucoup de difficultés. Il s'agissait d'un genre de soupe, et elle était mangeable. Potter et Granger se lancèrent dans des envolées lyriques sur les talents de la cuisinière, et je me contentai d'ajouter un murmure d'approbation à moitié sincère à la fin de leur laïus. Il me semblait que cette contribution de ma part serait suffisante pour tout le dîner.

Et puis le plat principal fut servi.

'Alors voilà,' dit Ginevra fièrement, 'c'est un _pot au feu_. J'espère que ça vous plaira.'

'Cela a l'air délicieux,' s'extasia Granger en se penchant pour prendre la louche.

J'étais loin de partager son enthousiasme. Je soulevai ma cuillère avec une pensée unique en tête : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? On aurait dit que j'avais vidé un seau d'ordures dans mon bol. Je suppose, s'il me prenait l'envie de me montrer généreux, que je pourrai toujours appeler ce plat un genre de ragoût non-identifié. La viande avait vaguement le goût du boeuf, aussi je suppose que c'est bien ce que c'était. Les légumes, cependant, étaient pleins d'eau et sans goût. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Potter, qui noyait son plat sous le sel et le poivre, et nos regards se croisèrent ; il poussa discrètement les condiments dans ma direction.

Avec l'aide de quelques bonnes gorgées de vin, je fus capable de finir mon assiette. J'envisageai d'utiliser un sort de Bannissement pour en réduire le contenu plus vite, mais je décidai de ne pas tenter la chance.

Malheureusement, je ne fus pas aidé par les regards furtifs que la femme de Potter ne cessait de m'envoyer tandis que j'avalais péniblement bouchée par bouchée ce qu'elle avait cuisiné. Elle, je le crains, s'attendait réellement à ce que j'enlève des points à Gryffondor.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque nous retournâmes enfin au salon et j'acceptai avec gratitude un nouveau verre de whisky. J'estimais que nous avions encore deux heures environ à tuer et je réfléchis aux chances que j'avais d'y survivre. Je me demandais également si la friterie au coin de la rue serait encore ouverte lorsque j'arriverai chez moi.

Hermione vint s'asseoir près de moi, ce qui était agréable, mais nous attira à nouveau des regards furtifs. J'avais l'impression d'être un de ces animaux en cage qu'on exhibe dans les zoos. Je pense que c'était moi qu'ils guettaient, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je fasse un mouvement inattendu. Que voulaient-ils ? Que je prenne la main de Granger ? Que je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules ? Que je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou ? Merlin.

J'examinai la pièce en buvant mon verre, la nonchalance personnifiée. Dieu merci, je peux compter sur sa nature terre-à-terre et n'eut donc pas à m'inquiéter à l'idée qu'elle décide de nous donner en spectacle.

Quant à la conversation... je demeurai silencieux. Ils doivent se demander de quoi nous pouvons bien parler, Hermione et moi... Lorsque cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je commençai à imaginer quelles pouvaient être leurs autres spéculations et théories, et même ce que Granger avait bien pu leur dire. Elle ne raconte probablement pas grand-chose à Potter, mais à Ginevra en revanche...

Je me demande si... Non. Il vaut mieux que je ne m'engage pas sur cette voie.

Ils parlèrent entre eux de choses insignifiantes pendant un moment. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ; j'étais légèrement distrait par la chaleur qu'émettait la personne assise à côté moi. L'on peut donc imaginer comment, perdu dans mes pensées que j'étais, je bondis presque lorsque sa main se posa soudain sur ma cuisse ! Je la fixai avec horreur, me demandant à quoi elle jouait exactement, mais lorsque je levai les yeux je pus constater que personne ne me regardait. Ils fixaient tous la porte avec une expression figée. La main d'Hermione était un avertissement ; il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Hermione retira sa main et sembla se pencher sur le bord de son siège, comme pour se préparer...

Potter, de son côté, avait de nouveau l'air désolé.

Et oui... ce fut bien ce lourdaud bon à rien qui apparut. Weasley le Branleur.

Je ne l'avais pas vu, ni n'avais perdu beaucoup de temps à penser à lui, depuis Noël. J'aurais dû me douter que ma chance finirait par tourner.

'Tout va bien ?' demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce sans y être invité. L'air se coinça dans sa gorge tandis que son visage prenait une teinte verdâtre en nous voyant tous assis là. 'Merlin...' lâcha-t-il d'une voix faiblarde. 'C'est douillet ici, pas vrai ?'

'Bonsoir, Ron,' le salua sa soeur, mal à l'aise.

'Mon invitation s'est perdue en route, hein ?' plaisanta-t-il de manière, à mon avis, peu convaincante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je sentis sa haine déferler par vagues, mais cela ne m'atteignit nullement. Je n'ai honnêtement rien à foutre de ce que Weasley pense de moi. Tant qu'il reste loin de Granger et moi il n'y aura aucun problème.

Toutefois, je ne lui fais nullement confiance pour garder ses distances. Pas avec le regard qu'il dirigeait vers son ex-femme. C'était un mélange d'incrédulité et de mélancolie. Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression à elle. J'ignore donc à quoi elle pensait lorsqu'il serra les dents, marmonna qu'il nous laissait à notre petite soirée, et sortit de la pièce.

Une part de moi n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir. En particulier quand les mots de Minerva sont encore présents à mon esprit.

'Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire,' marmonna Ginevra, dans un effort pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il m'apparut alors qu'il fut un temps où c'était Weasley qui s'asseyait à ma place. Il se serait assis en face de Potter, aurait avalé le _pot au feu_ comme il aurait pu et... ç'aurait été réellement douillet. Pas de moments de gêne. Pas de conversations forcées. Pas d'inconfort.

J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout cela de nombreuse fois et, bien sûr, passer du temps avec Potter ne me sera jamais facile. Quant à Weasley, eh bien, je me contenterais pour l'instant de serrer les dents. Il ne sert à rien de faire une montagne d'une taupinière.

En particulier quand Hermione s'est plus tard excusée de l'arrivée surprise de Weasley et que je n'ai pu trouver dans ses paroles aucune preuve que son ex-mari lui inspire encore quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la frustration.

Être avec une femme depuis presque trois mois n'a pas, et de loin, réussi à restaurer mon estime de soi. Je me demande si c'est même possible. Et donc, je me contenterais de continuer à essayer de chasser (et très souvent à me vautrer dans) mes pensées négatives.

Qui l'eût cru, tout de même ? Moi, dîner avec Potter et sa femme...

C'est déplorable, vraiment...

**Mercredi 15 Mars**

**11:30 — Maison.**

Merde. Merde. Merde.

La banque a accepté de me prêter l'argent pour financer l'achat de l'apothicairerie.

Je crois qu'une part de moi espérait vraiment qu'ils refuseraient.

**Midi.**

J'ai étudié les détails de l'affaire et, bien que j'ai à présent suffisamment d'argent pour acheter la boutique, ma marge de manoeuvre est néanmoins très réduite.

Le problème, je le crains, est que je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir rembourser le prêt en plus de mes dépenses habituelles. En clair, ce que me coûte ma résidence actuelle. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'impasse du Tisseur. Bon sang.

Aussi ma perspective d'avenir est donc d'acheter la boutique et d'avoir une occupation... en finissant potentiellement sans domicile.

Je pourrai toujours vivre dans le petit bureau au-dessus de la boutique... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des goûts de luxe, si ?

Ha.

Je pourrai bien m'être heurté à un mur.

**12:30**

Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une bonne opportunité pour moi. Qui sait — dans dix ans je pourrais bien être considéré comme un magnat de la vente au détail. Propriétaire d'une marque mondialement connue.

Tu parles...

Je n'aurais jamais l'énergie.

**Vendredi 16 Mars**

**18:23 — A la Maison.**

Oh Seigneur.

Granger et moi avons passé une bonne journée. Elle avait pris un jour de congé et donc nous avons fait une de ces longues promenades qu'elle apprécie tant. Toutefois, je suis plus convaincu que jamais qu'elle pourrait bien avoir une prédilection inconsciente pour le danger. Parce que tout de même, je ne devais pas être le seul à m'attendre à ce qu'un coup de vent nous envoie tous deux par-dessus la falaise ?

'Ne sont-elles pas belles ?' commenta-t-elle en admirant les façades blanches des Seven Sisters(1) qui s'étendaient sur le littoral. 'Une vue époustouflante.'

'Ce n'est jamais que de la craie,' marmonnai-je dans ma barbe mais, hum, elle m'entendit et parut déçue.

'Je refuse de croire que c'est tout ce que tu vois en les regardant.'

Je me dis qu'il valait mieux garder pour moi que l'autre chose que j'y voyais à part de la craie était une mort imminente. Ou n'avait-elle pas remarqué les mémorials érigés tout le long de la côte ?

'Oh oui, elles sont très belle. J'en ai le souffle positivement coupé...'

Un froncement de sourcils me fit taire.

'Quel est ton endroit préféré, alors ?' demanda-t-elle tandis que nous continuions notre balade. 'L'endroit où tu préfères être entre tous ?'

Mon esprit se vida. Un endroit préféré ? Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi ça peut ressembler. Et, bien évidemment, le mal que j'avais à me souvenir d'un endroit où je me sois senti calme et en paix dut se lire sur mon visage, car elle enchaîna en disant :

'Tant pis ; nous te trouverons bien un endroit.'

Ha. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir.

Malgré tout, j'ai passé un moment agréable, et il m'a semblé que c'était également son cas. Je commence à bien la connaître, je crois. Je ne suis pas certain que l'inverse soit vrai ; elle entretient le gros de la conversation, après tout. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. Elle a discouru sur la façon dont les falaises de craie se forment sur des milliers et des milliers d'années, et m'a abreuvé d'une nombreuse collection de fascinantes informations en rapport avec la géologie. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai particulièrement étudié les falaises auparavant, aussi l'ai-je écouté, légèrement amusé.

J'ai bien considéré l'idée de lui demander sèchement si les conversations qu'elle avait avec Weasley étaient de cette nature, mais il m'a semblé qu'elle pourrait bien me pousser elle-même du haut de la falaise si je le faisais.

En tout cas, lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, je me sentais presque plein d'entrain. Presque. Et mon entrain ressemble probablement davantage à un c alme relatif qu'à de l'exubérance ou à de la vivacité. Il est cependant légèrement alarmant de constater à quel point je semble apprécier son tempérament assuré et autoritaire de je-sais-tout. Serais-je, Dieu m'en garde, l'un de ces hommes qui apprécient d'être dominés par les femmes ?

Ridicule... Par ailleurs, dominante n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai pour la décrire, donc...

Cela ne me ferait pas de mal de m'affirmer un peu plus, tout de même ; surtout quand on pense à ce que cela m'a conduit à faire plus tard dans la journée.

Alors que j'étais encore sous l'influence de cette poussée d'optimisme pour le moins inhabituelle, je me suis décidé à abandonner toute prudence et, lorsque ce fut fait, je me suis retrouvé à faire officiellement une offre pour l'apothicairerie ! Gah !

Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour me montrer spontané... surtout quand il y a toujours certains doutes à prendre en compte...

Eh bien, c'est fait à présent.

Quant au fameux mur que nous avons heurté précédemment... Je suis sûr que je trouverais bien un moyen de contourner le problème, ou de l'attaquer de front. Oh oui.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne manque pas, c'est de ressources.

**Mardi 20 Mars**

**23:30 — Lit.**

Je me suis faufilé dans Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une façon de parler ; il n'y a eu aucun faufilage d'aucune sorte. S'il se trouve que j'ai réussi à éviter toute rencontre avec la Directrice, il ne s'agit là que d'une heureuse coïncidence.

Horace m'a laissé libre accès à mes anciens bureau et salle de classe. Il y a un compartiment secret au dos de mon ancien bureau (Horace n'en a aucune idée, j'en suis persuadé) et j'y ai récupéré certaines de ces notes que j'ai un jour empruntées (volées) au Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque. Elles pourraient bien me servir un jour.

Horace avait déjà découvert ma collection de poison mais, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas les vendre, donc tout va bien.

Il y avait quelques-uns de mes livres personnels éparpillés dans la pièce que je ne m'étais jamais donné la peine de récupérer après avoir quitté Poudlard. A quoi auraient-ils pu me servir dans mon existence de bureaucrate inutile ?

Je suis entré dans le placard de stockage des potions et ai défait les protections que j'avais placées sur l'une des dalles. En dessous se trouvait une collection de fioles et de rouleaux de parchemins. La plupart des concoctions sont malheureusement contrôlées par le Ministère, mais j'en ai inventé certaines qui devraient être autorisées.

J'ai réussi à surpasser Ste Mangouste avec mon remède contre la migraine. Au moins un professeur par semaine venait frapper à ma porte pour s'en procurer. Il y a quelques recettes de potions qui éliminent les sortilèges de magie noire... J'ignore quelle est la demande pour ce type de potions à présent que la guerre est finie ; je me renseignerais.

J'ai également récupéré quelques créatures en bocaux ; pour l'ambiance, vous comprenez.

Evidemment, je n'ai même pas d'apothicairerie pour l'instant, mais il faut bien que je sois préparé. Juste au cas où.

Je crois bien avoir entendu quelqu'un (Minerva) m'appeler alors que je passais les grilles du château... Je ne me suis pas arrêté ; j'ai décidé que c'était probablement le vent.

**Jeudi 22 Mars**

Hmm... J'ai eu une idée effrayante qui pourrait m'aider à la fois avec mes problèmes d'argent et de logement. C'est une idée véritablement terrifiante, mais à présent que je l'ai eue, je ne semble pas capable de m'en débarrasser.

Je devrais vraiment oublier cela... Elle ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde.

Et pourtant... cela résoudrait mon problème, si toutefois mon offre pour l'apothicairerie était acceptée.

Je ne devrais pas...

Mais il est trop tard. L'idée s'est implantée.

Je suis un imbécile.

Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen ?

Je pourrai trouver un endroit plus petit à louer, mais ma maison est déjà si minuscule que je ferais aussi bien d'emménager directement dans le bureau au-dessus de la boutique.

Humph.

Et donc... en un mot :

_Yorkshire_.

* * *

Les _pommes de terre Boulangères_ et le _pot-au-feu_ sont en français dans le texte.

(1) Les Seven Sisters font probablement référence à une série de monticules rocheux située dans le Sussex.


	4. Avril

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling. La fic à Hannah-1888.

* * *

**4. Avril**

**Mercredi 4 Avril**

**16:40 — A la Maison.**

Bon sang.

Jigger a officiellement accepté mon offre pour l'apothicairerie. Je viens de recevoir un hibou qui me l'a confirmé.

Oh bon sang.

Je me trouve donc réellement en possession d'une apothicairerie. A l'évidence, il souhaitait vendre rapidement, car mon offre était, en fait, en dessous du prix demandé. Et il est possible qu'en faisant une offre plus basse, j'espérais inconsciemment qu'il la rejetterait.

Bon sang. Bon sang. Bon sang.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je donc mis en branle ?

Et oh Seigneur, je n'ai même pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la situation. Je suis censé faire un peu de ménage pour que tout soit prêt quand Granger viendra ce soir.

**16:50**

Je vais devoir déménager dans le Yorkshire maintenant.

Humph.

**1:30 — Lit.**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mon cerveau refuse de cesser de fonctionner.

Nous avons passé une bonne soirée, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je me suis payé une apothicairerie et que je ne sais même pas comment la gérer.

Tout va bien se passer. Cela ne doit pas être si difficile. J'apprendrais vite les rouages du métier. Mais et si je —

Oops. Granger a bougé ; je crois que le bruit de ma plume sur le papier est un peu trop fort. Je lui ai à présent jeté un sortilège de Silence.

Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit ce que j'ai fait. Je me demande ce qu'elle en pensera quand elle le découvrira ?

Ha.

Je n'ai plus aucune chance d'arriver à dormir maintenant.

**Samedi 7 Avril**

Dans moins de deux semaines j'aurais le contrôle total de l'apothicairerie. D'ici à deux semaines je pourrais bien arrêter d'éprouver ce sentiment d'occuper inutilement de l'espace. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas travaillé ? Il y a eu ce bref remplacement à Poudlard, bien sûr, mais c'est en Juillet dernier que je suis sorti de mon caveau du Ministère. Qui sait dans quel état peut bien être mon cerveau après des mois — des années, vraiment — de monotonie et d'inactivité. J'ai souvent eu l'impression ces temps derniers de descendre progressivement les échelons qui mènent à la cornichonnerie.

Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que c'est réversible.

Hermione me fait à dîner ce soir. J'espère que ce sera bon parce que je meurs de faim... Mais... qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Evidemment que ce sera bon ; c'est de Granger dont on parle, après tout.

Je-sais-tout.

Ce n'est pas étonnant que je me sente de plus en plus l'âme d'un cornichon. Je suis incapable de faire cuire un oeuf. Enfin, si, je peux faire cuire un oeuf, mais je suis incapable de faire du _saumon en croûte_. Il m'a fallu prétendre que je savais ce que c'était lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé que c'est ce plat qu'elle préparera pour le dîner. Je me demande sérieusement si je ne devrais pas me retirer le statut de je-sais-tout ; ces temps-ci elle ne cesse de me remettre à ma place. Sans le savoir, bien sûr ; et elle n'a aucune idée que je compte les points.

Gah. L'opportunité ne semble jamais se présenter pour moi d'étaler mes connaissances. Mais je sais attendre mon heure.

Je crois par ailleurs qu'il est temps de lui annoncer ma nouvelle. J'ai envisagé de ne rien lui dire et de la laisser la découvrir d'elle-même ; d'attendre qu'elle passe devant l'apothicairerie et me voie à l'intérieur. Ha ! Après moult considérations, j'ai cependant conclu qu'elle n'apprécierait probablement pas cette façon de procéder.

Je lui dirais ce soir et j'en retirerais de la satisfaction. Il est temps pour moi de me mettre en valeur. Elle ne peut pas faire autorité dans le domaine des apothicaireries. C'est simplement impossible.

N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai bien l'intention, de mon côté, de feindre mon autorité dans ce domaine.

Il est rare que j'aie du nouveau. J'ai l'intention d'en profiter autant que possible.

**Dimanche 8 Avril**

**10:05 — Chez Granger. Légère gueule de bois.**

Nous sommes tous les deux un peu susceptibles ce matin, mais Hermione m'a l'air particulièrement... agitée.

'Merlin,' ai-je murmuré dans ma barbe lorsque je l'ai vue émerger. Elle m'a entendu et, malheureusement, a choisi d'user de représailles en me lançant un regard maléfique et en remarquant que je ferais bien de me rappeler que j'ai "injustement vingt ans d'avantage sur elle !"

Cela m'a fait taire. Observation : elle peut se montrer un peu grincheuse après une bouteille de vin et une longue soirée. C'est par crainte pour ma sécurité que je me suis retenu de faire la suggestion sardonique que nous essayions de reprendre un verre pour soigner la gueule de bois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est à présent occupée à restaurer son équilibre (en luttant avec ses cheveux) et je profite de son absence pour transcrire ici la façon dont je lui ai enfin parlé de ma récente acquisition. Je me suis décidé à lui parler durant le dessert, principalement car les deux premiers plats m'ont été nécessaires pour rassembler mon courage et me sortir de la tête l'idée qu'elle allait me rire au nez.

'J'ai quelque chose à te dire,' ai-je annoncé, probablement un peu trop gravement si l'on en juge par l'appréhension qui est soudain apparue sur son visage.

'Oh ?'

J'étais décidé à ne pas tourner autour du pot ; pas question de tergiverser. 'J'ai décidé de reprendre l'apothicairerie de Slug et Jigger qui se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse.'

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Elle s'était figée avec sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

'Je te demande pardon ?' marmonna-t-elle finalement.

' Dans quelques jours, je serais le nouveau propriétaire de ma propre apothicairerie. J'ai fait une offre et elle a été acceptée.'

Il m'apparut évident que j'avais réussi à la sidérer, car je ne lui avais jamais vu un regard aussi vague.

Elle posa sa cuillère et fronça les sourcils. 'Est-ce... est-ce encore une autre de tes petites blagues ?'

Mes petites blagues ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi offensé de ma vie. 'Non,' ai-je répondu, les mâchoires serrées. 'Ce n'en est pas une.'

'Oh.' Ses yeux s'agrandirent instantanément et elle sourit. Je dois admettre que cela contribua à diminuer l'offense.

'Eh bien,' dit-elle. 'C'est une surprise. Je n'avais aucune idée... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais pensé que la vente puisse être ton point fort.'

! ! ! !

Mon Dieu. Ne suis-je pas le plus chanceux des hommes de recevoir autant d'encouragements d'un coup ?

'Je veux dire,' ajouta-t-elle vivement, 'je veux dire que je n'avais jamais pensé que c'est ce que tu aimerais faire.'

Hmm. Il me parut préférable de ne pas souligner mon absence totale d'expérience dans ce domaine de travail. Sans parler du fait que je n'ai aucune idée si je suis fait pour ce travail ou non.

'Il s'agit davantage de concocter des potions que d'acheter et de vendre... Et ça, _c'est_ mon point fort.' Et pas le tien, ajoutai-je à part moi.

'Sans aucun doute...' Elle haussa les épaules d'un air songeur. 'Comment as-tu... Si ce n'est pas une question trop impertinente, comment as-tu —'

'Comment ai-je pu me le permettre ?'

Elle hocha la tête.

'Grâce à un prêt de la banque, bien sûr, et ah, je vais déménager. Je n'aurais pas pu rembourser la banque autrement.' Je reportai avec désinvolture mon attention sur mon assiette, anticipant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle pâlit. 'Tu déménages ? Tu veux dire que tu vas vivre au-dessus de l'apothicairerie ? Cela risque d'être un peu petit, non ?'

Je hochai la tête. 'Très petit, même ; mis à part la réserve et un bureau, il n'y a qu'une seule pièce au-dessus de la boutique... Et c'est plus un cagibi qu'autre chose.'

Elle sembla de nouveau sidérée. Et elle a raison, finalement ; j'aime assez la taquiner.

'Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire, Severus ?' demanda-t-elle, hébétée. 'Tu ne peux pas vivre dans un... "cagibi".'

Ha. Elle était visiblement persuadée que j'avais fait une terrible erreur de jugement. Je haussai les épaules. 'Tout ira bien ; si je réussis à faire du profit la première année, peut-être pourrais-je trouver plus tard un studio où vivre.' Je jetai un oeil à sa tête et dus me retenir de rire.

Il me fallut pratiquement me mordre l'intérieur des joues lorsqu'elle se mit à me parler patiemment d'une voix désolée. 'Severus... Je crois devoir exprimer quelques réserves au sujet de cette... entreprise...'

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui... Je —' Elle cherchait péniblement ses mots. 'C'est juste que —'

'Calme-toi,' l'interrompis-je, la prenant en pitié et également vaguement préoccupé par l'idée qu'elle pourrait mettre le doigt sur un sujet d'inquiétude légitime. 'J'ai simplement décidé d'emménager dans l'ancienne maison de mon père pour quelques temps.'

'Oh ? Oh.' Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. 'Eh bien, c'est déjà une meilleure solution. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée ; je ne te savais pas animé d'un tel esprit d'entreprise.'

Impressionnée, hein ? Bien. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir commencer à renverser ce complexe d'infériorité qu'elle provoque chez moi.

'Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ; quelque chose d'intéressant. De stimulant. L'idée que je pourrais finir de nouveau sous la coupe du Ministère me donne envie de mourir. Sans vouloir te vexer,' ajoutai-je sèchement.

Elle sourit.

'Et la meilleure partie, bien sûr, est que je n'aurais à recevoir d'ordres de personne. C'était une opportunité trop tentante pour passer à côté.' Être mon propre patron ; un rêve devenu réalité.

'Même si cela implique retourner vivre dans le Yorkshire ?'

Elle faisait, naturellement, allusion à ma profonde, et souvent répétée, aversion pour l'endroit. Je ne sais si y retourner s'avérera difficile, mais je devrais être capable de mettre mes sentiments de côté pendant quelques temps. Ce n'est qu'une maison, après tout. Rien qu'une pile de briques.

'Je suppose qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour que mon père me serve enfin à quelque chose, pas vrai ?'

Non qu'il ait laissé derrière lui un testament décrétant son souhait de me voir hériter de son maigre capital. Il se trouve simplement que je suis son parent en vie le plus proche. Voilà une pensée qui vous tiendra chaud l'hiver, croyez-moi.

'Eh bien, de mon côté ça ne me posera aucun problème de te rendre visite dans le Yorkshire,' dit-elle d'un ton quelque peu suggestif. 'Ou à ton apothicairerie, d'ailleurs.'

Intéressant. Je ferais bien de garder cela en tête pour plus tard.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous fûmes confortablement installés et après nous être imbibés d'une quantité raisonnable de vin que je mentionnai un autre aspect de mon futur déménagement dont j'aurais sans doute dû l'entretenir plus tôt. Nous étions tous deux assis de façon langoureuse sur son canapé — malheureusement, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas du résultat d'un interlude amoureux, mais du fait que nous en avions tous les deux un léger coup dans l'aile à ce moment-là (nous avions célébré ma nouvelle).

'Tu sais que j'ai parlé de déménager dans le Yorkshire ?' dis-je d'une voix empâtée.

'Mmm.'

'Il y a tout de même un léger détail que je vais avoir besoin d'éclaircir avant.'

'Oh ?'

'Oui ; je ne... j'ignore dans quel état se trouve la maison depuis que je l'ai quittée en... Novembre, je crois ? Et l'hiver a été assez rude.'

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, aussi jetai-je un coup d'oeil de son côté pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie. Elle fixait un point invisible au loin ; peut-être contemplait-elle l'étendue de mon ineffabilité.

'Elle pourrait même s'être effondrée dans l'eau depuis, pour ce que j'en sais,' suggérai-je ; j'éprouvais une envie perverse de jouer avec le feu, apparemment.

J'évitai son regard, car je m'attendais à subir des reproches pour avoir abordé de façon aussi nonchalante un sujet sérieux. Mais à la place, je la sentis bouger près de moi et je l'entendis bientôt éclater de rire. Je décidai de rire également, en me disant que si j'arrivais dans le Yorkshire pour trouver une partie de la maison pendant lamentablement au-dessus de l'eau, l'ironie de la chose serait trop parfaite pour être exprimée.

Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas si drôle que ça.

Voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne suis pas rentré hier soir. Ce ne fut à nouveau pas le résultat d'un interlude amoureux, mais parce que je me suis endormi dans un brouillard alcoolisé. Je commence à croire que cette fille n'a pas une très bonne influence sur moi.

Lorsque nous aurons suffisamment récupéré, Granger et moi avons prévu de nous rendre à Withernsea en reconnaissance. Je suis à peu près certain que quelques sorts bien choisis devraient rendre la maison habitable...

Parce que cette pièce au-dessus de l'apothicairerie n'est pas une perspective très réjouissante.

C'est plus une cellule qu'une pièce, vraiment.

**15:30 — Withernsea. Yorkshire.**

J'y suis, donc.

Nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques heures, et lorsque nous sommes apparus au sommet de la falaise, en plein milieu d'un fort coup de vent, j'ai regardé avec appréhension du côté de la maison et ai soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours là — apparemment intacte. Tout y était : la pierre grise ; les fenêtres claquant au vent... tout.

Evidemment, l'endroit n'était pas sorti totalement intact des tempêtes hivernales. Nous sommes passés par derrière pour découvrir que quelques mètres supplémentaires de jardin étaient tombés dans la mer.

'On dirait bien que nous allons devoir jeter quelques sorts,' remarqua Granger en fronçant les sourcils, avançant prudemment de quelques pas vers le bord.

Le sort de Verouillage que j'avais placé sur la porte était intact et, après l'avoir annulé, j'enfonçai la clé dans la serrure. Il me fallut pousser quelque peu sur la porte pour la faire céder, mais nous finîmes par rentrer. Après un examen rapide, je décidai que la maison était en bon état, mis à part l'odeur de moisi, les traces importantes d'humidité dans la cuisine, une fuite dans le toit, la poussière, les courants d'air et une fissure à l'aspect alarmant qui courait le long du mur. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas quand je suis parti l'an dernier.

Tout d'un coup, ma vieille maison dans l'impasse du Tisseur me fit l'effet d'un palace.

'Cela fera l'affaire après un bon coup de balai ; il faudra aussi mettre le chauffage pour chasser l'humidité.'

Une légère grimace démentait ses propos. Bizarre comme elle ne paraît plus autant aimer cette maison à présent, non ? Maintenant elle peut la voir pour le trou à rat qu'elle est.

Elle s'était mise à lancer des sorts de tous les côtés, aussi décidai-je d'aller voir l'étage. Au moins n'était-ce pas pire que le rez-de-chaussée. J'ai ouvert la porte de l'ancienne chambre de mon père, mais je ne m'y suis pas attardé ; il s'en dégage toujours quelque chose de sinistre. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'intention d'en disposer ; je me contenterais de la chambre que j'occupais quand il était encore en vie. Elle est plus petite, mais cela m'est égal.

Plus tard, lorsque la marée se fut retirée, nous sommes descendus avec beaucoup de prudence sur la plage et avons lancé quelques enchantements sur la falaise. Ils devraient ralentir l'érosion, mais je ne pourrais pas compter sur eux à trop long terme. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire harceler par une horde de géologistes en extase lorsque le reste de la côte de chaque côté de la maison se sera érodée, mais que mon bout de terrain se tiendra toujours debout.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis enchanté à l'idée de revenir vivre dans ce trou, mais d'ici quelques jours je devrais avoir finalisé la vente avec Jigger junior et, ce faisant, trouvé une raison de me lever le matin.

**Mercredi 11 Avril**

**18:00 — Yorkshire.**

J'ai commencé à déménager mes affaires, car le plus vite ce sera fait, le plus vite j'aurais des chances de m'y habituer.

Toutefois... Hermione doit travailler tard et je suis donc coincé ici tout seul, avec le bruit du vent et des vagues pour seule compagnie.

Les mouettes me cassent également les oreilles. Déjà.

Humph.

**Vendredi 13 Avril**

L'inspiration m'est venue aujourd'hui.

Il y a un moment que je réfléchis au genre de vengeance que je pourrais exercer sur Granger pour m'avoir traîné à ce dîner avec les Potter, et je me suis finalement souvenu de quelque chose que Potter a laissé entendre au sujet de son mépris pour le Quidditch. (Je commence à me demander si Weasley n'aurait pas lui aussi fini par développer un complexe d'infériorité... Il vaut cependant mieux que j'ignore cette probabilité, je pense...)

J'ai cru que cela serait facile ; j'avais tout prévu.

J'étais en train de lire les dernières pages de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et j'ai prudemment fait un commentaire sur le fait que je n'avais pas pas vu un bon match de Quidditch depuis très longtemps — et que cela me plairait d'en voir un. Je lui ai demandé si elle serait assez aimable pour m'y accompagner durant le week-end.

Eh bien savez-vous ce qu'elle a osé répondre ? Gardez bien en tête que j'ai moi-même sacrifié mes principes personnels et mon intégrité pour prendre part à un dîner avec ses petits amis, et sans trop m'en plaindre, pourrais-je ajouter.

Elle, de son côté, m'a regardé avec un léger froncement de sourcils et, sans la moindre gêne, m'a dit : 'A vrai dire, Severus, je ne suis vraiment pas fan de Quidditch. Cela ne te dérange pas d'y aller sans moi ?'

! ! ! !

Eh bien.

Je sais maintenant quelle est ma place dans cette relation.

**Dimanche 15 Avril**

Il ne me reste plus très longtemps avant de reprendre les rênes de l'apothicairerie. Mon cerveau bouillonne d'idées. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai eu des idées. Le métier d'automate du Ministère laissait très peu de place à la créativité. Seize ans d'esclavage à Poudlard ne m'en ont pas plus laissé l'occasion.

Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des idées, d'ailleurs. Granger ne cesse de me donner des coups de cheminée pour me faire partager l'une ou l'autre de ses épiphanies. Elle a de la chance que je l'aime bien, autrement je lui aurais bloqué l'accès à ma cheminée depuis belle lurette.

Tout de même, les choses semblent surprenamment bien se passer ces temps-ci.

Quelle erreur d'avoir écrit ça. Je m'attends à ce que mon vieil ami Malchance nous écoute et soit déjà en train de préparer sa vengeance.

**20:45**

Devrai-je renommer l'apothicairerie ?

Slug et Jigger existe, bien entendu, depuis des générations et chacun sait à quoi ce nom correspond et où le trouver. Il a une réputation de qualité des produits. Jigger junior m'a autorisé à continuer à l'utiliser.

Et, en fin de compte, je crois qu'il serait, pour l'instant, judicieux de le garder. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon nom puisse inspirer confiance au consommateur. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait le cas.

Il serait probablement préférable que la nouvelle de ma reconversion s'étende progressivement — mieux vaut commencer par sonder le terrain quelques temps.

Je viens d'avoir la vision terrible des clients boycottant l'apothicairerie afin de protester de ma seule présence.

Formidable.

**Mardi 17 Avril**

**11:30 — Chaudron baveur.**

Reviens d'un rendez-vous avec Jigger Junior.

Il m'a remis la liste des clients avec lesquels Slug et Jigger faisaient régulièrement des affaires. Il a écrit à chacun d'eux pour leur faire part de sa décision de vendre, et il est maintenant de ma responsabilité de m'introduire à eux en tant que nouveau propriétaire.

Hmm. Pas certain de savoir si ça va bien finir.

Poudlard est, bien sûr, sur la liste, et j'ai d'ors et déjà envoyé une lettre à Minerva.

Voici ce que je lui ai envoyé par hibou :

_Chère Minerva,_

_Suis le nouveau propriétaire de l'apothicairerie Slug et Jigger qui se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Severus_

Je donnerai cher pour voir sa tête quand elle lira cela. Naturellement, les lettres que j'enverrais aux autres clients ne seront pas aussi brusques. Je ne peux pas me les aliéner tous. Pas d'un seul coup, en tout cas.

**Vendredi 19 Avril**

**9:30 — Chemin de Traverse. Apothicairerie.**

Ceci marque mon premier jour officiel en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, ancien Maître de Potions, ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ancien fonctionnaire-laissé-pour-compte de peu d'importance et actuel propriétaire d'une apothicairerie de quarante-six ans, dans une relation avec une femme de la moitié de son âge.

Peu de gens pourraient en dire autant.

Nous y voilà donc. Tout a été coché, signé et formalisé, et je suis ouvert depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Personne n'est encore entré dans la boutique. Hmm. J'ai une tonne de choses à faire pour m'occuper, ceci dit. Je crois que je vais aller faire un peu de rangement.

**10:15**

J'ai eu mon premier client, mais je crois que ma présence l'a effarouché. Je crois bien qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien élève. Il est entré, a fait semblant d'examiner des pattes de hibou, et est reparti. En gros, il est rentré, m'a repéré et a immédiatement exécuté un demi-tour fulgurant.

Hmm.

**18:00 — A la Maison. Lessivé.**

Il semblerait que j'aie oublié ce qu'est le dur labeur. Je ne sens plus mes pieds et ce n'est que le premier jour.

Ce premier jour dans les affaires est donc terminé. Tout s'est bien passé. Les clients auxquels j'ai eu affaire ne se sont pas montrés très ennuyeux ; ceux qui ont eu le courage de rester, en tout cas.

Hermione est venue me rendre visite pendant sa pause déjeuner. Si je ne me trompe pas, son nez s'est légèrement froncé à son entrée dans la boutique. L'odeur est-elle si horrible que cela ?

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la réserve, où j'ai fait bouillir le thé. Naturellement, j'ai lancé quelques sorts sur la porte principale auparavant, afin de m'alerter si quelqu'un venait à entrer ; personne ne se servira dans mes yeux de triton quand j'ai le dos tourné, oh ça non. Ou pour être plus réaliste, personne ne se sauvera avec la recette. Ha ; voilà qui serait embarrassant.

'Merlin,' dit Hermione, qui, son thé à la main, examinait les lieux. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans toutes ces boîtes ?'

Elle faisait référence au fait que la pièce déborde de piles et de piles de boîtes et de coffres à l'air peu avenant.

'Des articles non-périssables, majoritairement,' répondis-je. 'Mais je n'ai pas encore regardé ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes, ah, couvertes de poussière tout au fond.'

Je n'aurais pas dû le mentionner. La curiosité parut l'envahir et elle regarda lesdites boîtes avec envie. 'Tu n'a pas encore regardé ce qu'il y a dedans ?'

'Non…'

Elle posa aussitôt sa tasse et s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Merlin. Je devrais vraiment me montrer reconnaissant qu'elle ait réussi à garder un minimum de self-control le jour où elle a découvert mon journal sans surveillance. A moins qu'elle n'ait menti en affirmant ne pas l'avoir lu, bien sûr..

'Ugh, c'est horriblement poussiéreux là-dedans, peut-être que je devrais —'

'Pas de magie dans cette pièce, j'en ai peur,' l'interrompis-je. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée d'utiliser la magie dans une pièce potentiellement remplie d'ingrédients volatiles ; spécialement quand on ignore encore ce qui constitue la majorité du contenu de la pièce.

Cela ne la découragea pas. Elle s'agenouilla et se mit à fouiller dans un coffre. 'Nul...' marmonna-t-elle. 'Rien que des bocaux vides.' Elle passa au suivant. 'Ooh, celui-là m'a déjà l'air plus intéressant ; il est rempli de livres et de carnets.'

Pile dans son domaine de prédilection, dans ce cas.

Elle continua à explorer les cartons comme une fichue pie voleuse.

'Oh, regarde ça. Je me demande bien ce que c'est...'

Elle avait à la main un bidule en métal qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. 'Oh, ça,' dis-je d'un ton égal, 'on s'en sert pour éventrer de gros animaux.'

J'entendis un objet métallique qui tombait lourdement sur le sol et elle se releva d'un bond, s'essuyant frénétiquement les mains sur ses robes.

Ha. Qu'elle est crédule.

Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas suffi pour la décourager. Elle s'approcha d'une autre pile de cartons. Mais elle avait à peine soulevé le dessus qu'elle marqua une pause. 'Tu as entendu ce bruit ?'

Je n'avais rien entendu. Je m'approchai d'elle en silence, tandis qu'elle tendait l'oreille vers un coin sombre de la pièce.

'Tu crois que c'est…?'

Je fis remonter mes doigts le long de sa colonne. 'Des rats ?' proposai-je, tandis qu'elle poussai un petit cri de surprise et fronçai les sourcils dans ma direction. 'Probablement.'

Elle frissonna. 'Charmant.' Puis elle soupira bruyamment, balaya du regard le reste des cartons et jeta un oeil à sa montre. 'Je suppose que je devrais retourner au boulot.'

Je levai un sourcil. Habituellement, elle est toujours écoeurante d'impatience à l'idée de retourner au travail.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire. 'Je veux rester ici et jouer à la marchande.'

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je devais me sentir amusé ou offensé. Mais je crois la connaître suffisamment à présent pour pouvoir dire qu'elle se montrait plus sincère que condescendante.

'Tu peux venir jouer à la marchande avec moi le samedi, tu te souviens ?'

Gros inconvénient que de devoir travailler le samedi. Ugh. Je ne suis pas pressé d'y être.

'Tu veux que je travaille pendant mon jour de congé ? Il va falloir que ça vaille le coup...'

'Autant pour l'altruisme.'

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de remarquer l'état de ses robes, dont le bas était plein de poussière et avait accroché des toiles d'araignées.

'Tu pourras te jeter un sort de Nettoyage en sortant, si tu veux ; la boutique en elle-même est protégée contre les sorts.'

'Oh, je les aime assez comme ça,' commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. 'Mes collègues vont se demander ce que j'ai bien pu fabriquer pendant ma pause déjeuner. C'est rare que je leur donne matière à cancaner.'

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je l'ignore, je fus soudain envahi par cette sensation d'entrain à nouveau. Cela devient ridicule. Il va falloir y mettre un frein.

Lorsqu'elle s'est penchée pour m'embrasser sur la joue pour me dire au revoir (aucun de nous ne s'inquiète plus de la bonne façon de nous saluer désormais), j'ai décidé que je n'aurais rien contre un petit extra. En y repensant, il est probablement préférable que mes boucliers se soient soudain manifestés. Les choses menaçaient de dépasser les limites autorisées par le certificat de propriété. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de lancer des regards agacés par l'interruption en direction de la boutique.

'Dommage,' murmura ma compagne en se redressant. 'Nous aurions vraiment pu donner matière à cancaner à mes collègues.'

Je lui repris mes mains. 'Je pourrais toujours fermer la boutique et tu pourrais envoyer un hibou pour annoncer que tu es brusquement tombée malade...'

Elle rit. 'Tu n'es ouvert que depuis cinq heures.'

Très juste.

Je m'essuyai la bouche avec le dos de la main - non que Hermione porte beaucoup de rouge à lèvres durant la journée, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir - et allai voir qui était à la porte.

'Minerva,' constatai-je avec une certaine surprise.

Elle se tenait devant moi, dans l'expectative. Très retors de sa part. Si j'avais su qu'elle viendrait, j'aurais fermé plus tôt.

Malgré tout, un certain temps a passé depuis notre discorde et je suppose qu'elle est à présent plus ou moins oubliée. Plus ou moins. Nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais, en tout cas — nous l'ignorerons comme nous l'avons toujours fait pour tout le reste. Nous ne nous excusons jamais l'un auprès de l'autre, car aucun de nous deux n'aime admettre qu'il a pu avoir tort un jour.

'Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien,' commenta-t-elle en me dévisageant de son oeil acéré.

'Que faites-vous donc là ?' demandai-je, légèrement gêné malgré moi. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'idée que mon visage était couvert de rouge à lèvres. 'J'ignorais que vous saviez distinguer un Veracrasse d'un autre.'

Elle pinça les lèvres. 'Oh, il fallait que je le vois pour y croire.' Elle regarda autour d'elle. 'Je suis impressionné ; je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous apprécieriez cet environnement.'

Tiens donc, où ai-je déjà entendu cela ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Hermione sortit en courant de la réserve et il me fallut me mordre la langue. Elle était incapable de rester en place, pas vrai ? Non. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là échevelée et les joues rougies, en s'exclamant, 'Minerva ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !'

Deux taches rouges apparurent sur les joues de Minerva tandis que son regard passait d'Hermione à moi.

'Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester,' continua Hermione en sortant de derrière le comptoir. 'Mais il faut vraiment que je retourne au Ministère.'

'Hermione, ma chère,' dit Minerva d'une voix étranglée. 'Vos robes...'

Hermione marqua une pause et je pus voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire. 'Ah, je vous remercie...' Elle brandit sa baguette et disparut dans la rue.

'Tout va bien, Minerva,' annonçai-je avant qu'un silence gêné n'ait le temps de s'installer. 'Inutile de vous inquiéter.'

'Pardon ?'

'Je suis parfaitement au courant que ceci est une apothicairerie ; pas un bordel.'

Ha ! Ha ! Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée (et embarrassée) par mon trait d'humour, et me dis que je la désespérais. Véritablement.

Eh bien, mon travail est terminé dans ce cas.

**Mardi 23 Avril**

**15:00 — Apothicairerie.**

Hmm.

Je viens de finir de lire la _Gazette du sorcier_ et, eh bien... On y fustige la performance médiocre de Weasley durant le match des Canons du week-end dernier. Son esprit, apparemment, n'était pas concentré sur le jeu.

La médiocrité de Weasley n'est bien évidemment pas une surprise pour moi. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Cependant, cela m'amène à me demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser si ce n'est au jeu. Et, malheureusement, je crois bien que je connais déjà la réponse.

C'est quelque chose à garder à l'esprit, quoi qu'il en soit...

**Vendredi 26 Avril**

**18:30 — Chaudron baveur.**

Il s'est produit un événement intéressant aujourd'hui. J'étais occupé à remplir un bocal de rates lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et qu'une voix s'est exclamée, 'Bonjour, Severus ; cela fait longtemps.'

C'était Lucinda. Je me suis retourné pour la trouver devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai bien sûr gardé pour moi toute surprise que j'aurais pu ressentir quant à sa soudaine présence.

'Effectivement. Bonjour,' répondis-je lentement, retirant mes mains des rates et attrapant un torchon pour les essuyer. 'Comment allez-vous ?'

'Tout va bien, merci,' confirma-t-elle. 'Je passais dans le coin, et j'avais entendu dire que vous aviez repris l'apothicairerie, alors j'ai décidé de venir faire un tour.'

'Je vois,' fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre, incertain de devoir la croire ou non. Mais après tout, elle m'a toujours paru assez candide, et ce malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour prouver le contraire.

J'aurais à moitié voulu qu'Hermione se trouve là. N'est-il pas injuste que je doive supporter Weasley tandis qu'il n'y a personne dans mon propre passé qu'il lui faille éviter ? Regardons les choses en face, cependant ; il lui faudrait avoir encore moins confiance en elle que moi pour être jalouse de quelqu'un avec qui je ne suis sorti que deux fois.

'Je pense que vous avez bien fait d'acheter la boutique. Ce doit être bien plus sympa que d'être coincé dans ce donjon au Ministère !' Elle leva les yeux et fit la grimace, ce que je pris pour une indication qu'elle était toujours, elle, coincée là-bas. 'Avez-vous beaucoup de monde ?'

'Assez.' Pas vraiment.

'Je m'en doutais. Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres apothicaires dans les environs,' répondit-elle en examinant une étagère de potions toutes prêtes.

'Oui, et je vais vous dire pourquoi, c'est à cause de ces fichus magasins de Quidditch et de balais qui ouvrent à chaque coin de rue,' lâchai-je avec dégoût.

Elle sourit. 'Absolument ; mais à notre époque ils sont considérés assez, eh bien, 'sexy' à défaut d'un meilleur mot, pas vrai ? Tout le monde veut posséder le dernier cri en la matière. Plus personne ne veut se salir les mains.'

Elle prit une fiole et l'examina, mais j'étais figé, bizarrement déconcerté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête en entendant ce terme 'sexy'. Un éclair soudain de compréhension me traversa. Hébété, je baissai les yeux sur mes mains qui, il y a quelques secondes encore, étaient plongées dans un bocal d'entrailles et en portaient toujours les preuves. J'examinai le pardessus que j'avais enfilé pour protéger mes robes et contai les tâches que j'avas réussies à collecter en une seule journée. Je reniflai l'air pour détecter l'odeur particulière de l'apothicairerie ; j'étais toujours capable de l'identifier, malgré le fait que j'y étais habitué, et il me vint à l'esprit qu'elle devait me suivre jusque chez moi.

C'est alors que je pensai à Granger et à la façon dont elle avait froncé le nez en entrant pour la première fois dans la boutique. J'eus une vision de son visage virant au vert alors que j'essayais de l'embrasser — moi et ma puanteur faite d'un mélange de morceaux d'animaux, de fluides innommables, de plantes, et de toute une gamme d'autres désagréables composants.

Je sais bien qu'elle s'est montrée enthousiaste l'autre jour, mais c'était dû au fait qu'il s'agissait de mon premier jour. Tout était nouveau, et je n'étais pas encore entré dans le vif du sujet. Bientôt, avec le temps, cela lui semblera ordinaire et commun, et j'aurais beau m'asperger de sorts de Nettoyage je serais en permanence visqueux et sale.

Lucinda a raison. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à cela ? Un apothicaire n'est pas sexy. Un Auror est sexy. Un Maître des Potions est probablement sexy. Merlin, même un fonctionnaire-laissé-pour-compte de peu d'importance serait toujours plus sexy qu'un homme qui passe ses journées à mettre de la bile en bouteille !

J'ignore toujours ce qui a attiré Granger vers ma personne mais, quoi que ce soit, je pourrais bien être en train de méthodiquement le défaire.

Bon sang.

Rien ne va jamais comme je veux.

* * *

Mille fois pardon pour avoir encore mis une éternité à publier ce chapitre. Beaucoup de choses ont fait que je n'ai pas pu m'y mettre avant. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Les commentaires ne sont pas obligatoires, mais sont toujours appréciés.


End file.
